


My Life With You

by Celtrist



Series: Stay With Me [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment complex, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harm to Animals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrist/pseuds/Celtrist
Summary: It's been almost a year since the incident at Campbell Mental Hospital and Max was placed into the system. It's surprising to find who's his next home.





	1. Welcome To A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best chapter in this series, but it was something to start off with. Now, depending how short a chapter is, I'll post another one with it. So If a chapter is short, you can expect another one real soon. This won't be like that today since I already posted the chapter for the first story that goes with this.

Max had no idea how to feel. Was this hell? Heaven? He would not have expected to meet this man ever again in his life. After he was released from the hospital, he found out that Campbell Mental Hospital was shut down while he was out. He didn't care as it wasn't exactly a place he enjoyed, but that left questions to where he would end up. Unsurprisingly, he was placed into the system. He didn't go to many different homes as he was considered "expensive". He had medication to take, therapy to have, he was surprised not one family threw him into another institution. Then a surprising visitor came a year later. That stupid smile, optimism, he had to be the real deal. If that was good or not, Max had no idea.

 

"Aren't you excited Max? It'll be like the old times!" David, unlike the small child residing in the back seat, was ecstatic for this. After the hospital shut down, David found himself in a tough spot. Gwen wasn't kidding when she said the job market was hard. But, he found success as a freelancer. He put a variety of skills to work in it. At first, he had to start with another job to stand on his own feet, but when he got contacted with a certain client, he became more known in businesses for making catchy jingles. He did other things too, but the music he makes for businesses made the best income. You'd be surprised how much you'd get paid for a 30 second song. He wasn't well known to the public though, which he was perfectly fine with. But when he was starting to be able to make a living, the idea of adoption came to mind. He loved kids, so why not adopt? He had to take some tests, training, and he actually had to get a bigger living area to accommodate more people living in the household. Then Max was coincidentally where he was going to adopt a child, and he loved the idea of adopting him! Has since a year actually. Of course, he decided to foster first instead of adoption, in case Max ended up disliking living with David. Boy did he hope he liked living with him. "Oh yay, are we going to have stupid sessions like the old times too?"  
"Of course not Max! We'll just be living together!" He rolled his eyes seeing as the ginger was still as oblivious to sarcasm as before.

 

Max didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, ending up in a rather quiet drive. When David drove in by a two story house, Max was confused. "What the fuck? I don't remember this being your house." The redhead kept a smile as he parked the car. "I see you still have to work on your language Max!"  
"Could you not tell when I cussed you out when I first saw you?" He ignored that comment. "Anyway! If I wanted to adopt-or foster-someone, I had to have enough space in my house! And my last house only had enough room for one person, so..."  
"So you just left?" He nodded. "But I've found it to be comfortable!" He exited the car door and Max did the same, swinging his bag over one shoulder.

 

Upon entering, there was a half wall parallel to an actual wall by the door, Max noted the TV that stood on a small but wide chest drawer with two glass doors on the side and four drawers on the middle, surrounded by two couch chairs on the sides and one large couch directly parallel. Green, of course. There was an end table on each side of the couch, one having a home phone in place. He could see the kitchen, a half wall partly separating it from the living room. the backdoor was in there, most likely leading to the backyard. A table also rested in the middle of the kitchen with two chairs. Then there was stairs leading up to who knows where. As Max walked in and looked further more, he noticed a hall between the kitchen and stairs with three doors. One most likely led to the garage. The other two doors Max would later find led to a bathroom and laundry room.

 

"Do you want to see your room Max?" David asked in excitement, causing the eleven year old to eye roll. "Probably should see where I'm spending most of my time here." David frowned as he was walking up the stairs. "You're always welcomed downstairs, that's where I'll be most of the time!"  
"More reason to see my room I guess." Once up, the upstairs wasn't too big in terms of the hallway. The first door was David's room, the second on the other side being the upstairs bathroom. There was a door on the ceiling, probably the attic. "Am I sleeping up there?" Max asked pointing to the ceiling. He was given actual rooms in his other homes, but it was always his first thought. "No, of course not! This is your room!" He said going to the farthest door in the hall. Opening the door introduced a pretty good sized room. Not to big, not to small. Even had a ceiling fan. "Kinda bland." He chastised as he went to sit on the bed, it was comfy. He laid down, setting his bag on the floor, to really get a feel of how comfy it is.

 

"Well I didn't want to do anything yet, I can't say I was expecting you to be there so I wasn't sure what to paint it." The bed was placed in the middle of the wall that was the side the kitchen was at, as well as the room next to this one. The chest drawer that was on the side and could be seen upon entering the room had a lamp set on it. Parallel to the bed was a desk with a chair and window in front of the desk. "I think we could probably head to a couple stores and get you somethings! To decorate your room, maybe new clothes, but I guess right now all it needs to be is-" He stopped hearing a snore, gosh, was Max tired out? The man stared at the sleeping boy in surprised for a few moments before just giving a smile and chuckling to himself. The ginger walked towards Max and picked him up to tuck him in properly. It wasn't late, but he seemed tired David guessed since he was knocked out right now. First day was always the most tiring is what he's heard, but the redhead was pretty sure it was supposed to be tiring for him instead of Max. He was leaning away and noticed Max grabbed his shirt. It took him a few moments until realizing he might be trying to grab for his bear. Reaching for the child's backpack, he took out the stuffed animal and handed it to the raven haired boy, who took it as if on instinct. David smiled. Taking the risk, he kissed Max's forehead, the boy making an agitated noise in his sleep by it, and pulled the covers up more. Leaving the room, he said good night as he was unsure when Max would wake up, and closed the door. This was going to be great!


	2. A Trip To The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Max's room barren, David and Max need to go to the store to decorate! But after awhile, it ends up derailing into David panicking and Max wandering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see people read the tags. Just-just ignore the big bold letters. But I didn't realize until after I posted the first chapter that a lot of these chapters are pretty short compared to the first story. Don't get me wrong, there's some lengthy ones and I still think these are better written than the last story, but I just feel bad for how short they are. But y'know, I really don't feel like going back and rewriting all the chapters just so they're longer.

David was humming a tune as he tapped the steering wheel, clearly happy as always. Max had his arms crossed with resting bitch face looking out the window, clearly annoyed and angry as always. Day two of living with David, and they were going to the mall to get stuff for Max. Clothes, bed sheets, paint for his room, maybe some video games is what David said.

 

There was a stop to the car, causing Max to get propelled foreword, only being held back by the seat belt. "You ready to decorate your room Max?" David asked turning off the car. "Oh yeah, it'll be greeeeaaaat." He unbuckled himself and threw the door open- tried at least. He looked to the front and cleared his throat. "Oh! Sorry!" Stupid child lock.

 

Stepping out was warm air compared to the cold the car had. He waited for what felt like forever for David to get out. "Come on! Are you counting every fucking cents in there? Hurry up so we can get this over with!" David got out frowning a bit, but quickly changed to a smile. "Excited to go shopping?"  
"In your fucking dreams." Max stated walking towards the mall, David caught up shortly after.

 

Upon entering, the mall was fairly crowded, causing David some worry about losing Max. The 11 year old felt the 25 year old reach and hold his hand, and he shot up to look at him with a frown. "Better be safe than sorry! Don't want you wandering off now!" Max groaned slipping out of his grasp, which made the ginger panic a little. "Relax, I'm not an idiot. I just stay close to you. Besides, losing me would be a favor to both of us." David frowned, he knew Max may have just insulted himself, he just wasn't quite sure how.

 

"How about this one?" David held up a shirt for Max to see. "Sure, I guess." He said not really looking. "Actually, this one might be too small..." The redhead placed the shirt back on the rack to search for another one. "Hmm... what about this one?" He held up another shirt, and Max's eyes shifted over, only to shift away straight after. "Yeah, whatever." David frowned, placing the shirt back in it's place. "Max, are you even paying attention?" Max looked towards David, and his face looked confused. "Where's the shirt you were gonna show me?"  
"So you weren't paying attention!" Max just rolled his eyes. "I couldn't give less of a shit about this than I already do David." The redhead crossed his arms, pouting at the kid's behavior. "Fine. We'll get a few of these then!" Looking up, Max saw a gross shade of green with a happy bear on it. Looked like a 2 year old should wear it. "I am not fucking wearing that."  
"I thought you didn't care Max." Max scowled at the backfire of the statement. "Fine. I'll do this just so I don't end up looking like an idiot because of you." He began shifting through the shirts on his side, the tan boy didn't look too happy about it.

 

After clothes shopping, it was time to go get some paint for Max's room! When picking colors, Max had unsurprisingly chose blue. "Do you want another color?" He looked up at David as if he was crazy. "Why the fuck would I?"  
"For an accent wall! Just something to compliment it so it doesn't look too blue." Max rose a brow. "Too blue?" David shook his head, "Just, something to add to the room I guess. I just wouldn't get something like black or white. This blue actually would look good as an accent color itself, but we can just paint it just this blue. It isn't too brig-"  
"David, I think I will just take the fucking blue if it makes you stop talking about walls." He blinked. "Oh? Are you-" He got cut off again. "Yes. I'm fucking sure."

 

Paint is done, now Max needed a new-"I don't need a new bed spread David." He stated stopping in front of the store with his hands in his pocket. "Oh? Are you sure you-" He just shot the man a look that told him to not push it. "Alright, I guess we can go shopping for something else." He began to walk away, but Max just stood there confused. "What?" Turning, David smiled towards him. "Let's just get you things! I said I would, didn't I?" Technically he did. Groaning, Max began to follow.

 

They went out for a moment just to put the clothes and paint in the car, not wanting to walk around with it too long. Once they entered again, Max still wasn't enjoying himself. The ginger tried to keep an eye on him to not lose him, Max didn't want to hold hands still. "Where do you want to go Max? We have the game store, there's a toy store, I'm sure there's a place filled with knickknacks you might be interested in!" He didn't really care. "I think I'd be fine just getting a system and games." David nodded heading over to that place. As they walked, Max saw a store that looked mature, as well as interesting. Looking up for a quick moment, David wasn't looking and blabbing on about something. Something Max could seriously care less about. So he dashed through the crowd to make it to the store.

 

Upon entering, it had the vibe of maturity, which Max liked indeed. Looking around, posters and shirts with swears and crude humor were put up for buying. "Hey uh," Spinning around from a sticker he was looking at, Max was faced with an employee. "I don't think you should be in here." That caused the boy to frown. "I think I'm fucking fine, I'm a customer."  
"Yeah well, this store is a little too old for you." The scowl on Max's face deepened. "Fuck that, are you saying I can't handle this shit?" He asked holding a sticker of a weed joke. The employee grabbed it and shrugged. "Rules are rules little man. This isn't a store for kids" Bright green kept on the lax teen. "I'm not a fucking kid!" He would think after all he's been through he'd at least be considered a teen. "And I'm not a teen trying to earn money for his drugs. Go home kid." Max kept his feet planted on the ground, crossing his arms in defiance.

 

"Okay Max, so which-" He looked to the side, his face quickly becoming a ghostly white. "M-Max? Max!?" His eyes darted everywhere, not seeing any sign of his new foster son. _'Oh dear, oh dear, oh-I'm horrible! What kind of parent loses their son!?'_   He places a hand to his chest, feeling his heart racing. He felt like he was having a heart attack. It wasn't, it was an anxiety attack. He quickly rushed to the nearest restrooms to regain his composure. He went to a sink and turned the faucet on, splashing some water on his face, and began comforting himself. He was so lucky no one else was in there.

 

Looking in the mirror, he noticed how panicked he looked. "Okay, you just need to find Max, and everything should be fine. Everything should be-" He broke down again. "Who am I kidding? I lost Max! Oh, he's going to think I abandoned him, and then he'll hate me, he'll runaway, join a gang, and do whatever gangs do, oh I'm horrible at this!" He kept his eyes in the sink, the faucet still running. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried again giving himself a pep talk.

 

"Okay David." He talked to himself eyeing in the mirror, trying to look mean. "You can't just give up like this! Max still needs you and-gosh darn it! What kind of parent would you be if you just gave up over this!? You'd be no better than those other people!" He found that he couldn't refer to Max's parents as his parents, they weren't anything to him. They didn't do anything for him like parents should. Why give them the title? "You have to find him, even if he hates you, you have to be there for him! Yeah!" He agreed with himself feeling a lot more confident than before.

 

"I didn't want to fucking buy your shit anyway!" Max screeched, stuffing his hands in his pockets in dismay. He really wanted to buy their shit. Not that it mattered, he didn't have any money. But he could've looked around some more. Eh, stealing was an option... stealing was an option. Max stomped over to a bench and sat on it, staring narrow eyed at the store. He noticed there was a set of pins near the open doors. He at least wanted to get something. Getting up, Max sneaked back in and looked at the selection. There were several weed and drug related ones, some that just confused Max on the meaning, others were very colorful and pro gay. Humming to himself, Max picked one that said "suck a dick". Perfect! He stuffed the pin into his pocket and walked through the doors of the store, hearing loud beeping as a result. "Hey! You gotta pay!"                  "Shit!" Max looked back seeing the teen from earlier and he bolted. The employee didn't feel like chasing, but he called the mall cops for burglary.

 

Max kept running, feeling really stupid for not trying to take the tag stuck to the back of the pin off. He jumped over into a small dip in the floor that had a long chair going around. He slumped down to not be seen and heard several foot steps run by. He guessed the teen got the cops on. Seeing as he made it, Max gave a sigh, sitting up a little and took out to look at his prize. Ah, a pin that fit him perfectly. Then there was an odd announcer voice that popped up. Max groaned hearing his name and David's last name, face palming. Did David seriously go to a lost children center? He should probably go get him. Probably worried a ridiculous amount. Max stood up and began walking, but got stopped when he was yanked by the hood and was face to face with a mall cop. "Fuck."

 

David sat in a chair patting his lap while waiting for Max. Boy did he hope he was alright. He lost thought when he heard a woman say his name. "Oh, yes?" he answered politely. "You said you're son's name was Max, right?" David nodded. "Maxwell, but he goes by that." He noticed her grimacing which caused some worry. "Oh gosh, did something happen!?" He so blew it at this whole parenting thing! "Calm down, we found him, we just found him for... different reasons..." That was confusing, why else would they look for Max if not for David.

 

"Max!" David frowned while the boy just scowled up through the cell. "As much as I'm happy to see you, I'm NOT happy to see you in here!" Oh gosh, did Max already find a gang to be in? Once he talked to the cop to let Max out, David swooped in and gave Max a hug, still looking a tad bit angry but mainly relieved. "I thought I lost you!" He held him tight, not caring that the 11 year old was clawing at him. "I wish you did! Let me go nurse man!" He put the kid down, only to have him glare back up. "Don't fucking hug me." He began walking away and David followed, trying to grab Max's hand. "What are you doing?" He scolded, and the ginger offered a nervous smile. "I just don't want to lose you again! So-"  
"David, I just ran to a fucking store to look at shit." He blinked, so he didn't leave Max behind? Technically, Max had abandoned him. "Well you apparently didn't just look." The redhead nagged. "But you could've just told me you wanted to go to one! Which one is it?" He told the pale man the store. By his reaction, Max could tell they were on their way going back home.


	3. I Made You A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always kept forgetting to bring it to their sessions back at the hospital. But now that Max lived with him, he could fulfill the promise he made.

"Max! Why don't you come down here? I got a surprise for you!" David called up as he was tuning the instrument in his hands. He heard steps coming down and knew it was the eleven year old. "David, if this is some stupid way to get me outside, I swear." Looking up, he saw David on the couch holding something. He looked back over the back cushion and gave his foster son a smile. "Why don't you have a seat Max?" He kept standing folding his arms. "Just tell me what you want nurse man." David rolled his eyes standing up and turning fully around to face the eleven year old. He had a large guitar in his hands and gave Max a toothy grin. "I'm going to teach you to play guitar!" There was a few moments of silence before Max turned to walk back up to his room. "Wait! I thought you wanted to learn how to play!" Max turned his head and stared with narrow eyes. "What the hell made you think that?"  
"Well, I remember promising you that I'd teach you back in the hospital. I just kept forgetting... but we're home now! So we can practice anytime you want!" The boy just rolled his eyes again and began walking back up with another word. David's shoulders fell at the disinterest. He was sure he remembered Max being interested and thought it would've made as something nice to bond over.

 

The table was quiet as usual with Max just poking at his food. He wanted to just eat in his room, which David allowed a couple times, but he much prefers that they eat together. "So Max," The ginger began, "why don't you want to play guitar anymore?" He gave the small child a smile, receiving a glare from him. "Jeez David, I can end up liking and disliking new things throughout a year you know? Maybe I just don't give a shit about guitar." David frowned at that. "Language." He chastised, only getting a groan in return. "I'll put this as simply as I can David. I. Don't. Fucking. Care." He didn't understand why Max was being so difficult still with the new living arrangements.

 

He strum his guitar humming a tune, whispering a bit of song lyrics. When he found the right words, he wrote it down on paper. He began working on the next verse when Max enters the room. "What are you doing?" Looking away from his work and towards Max, he gave a smile. "I'm working on a song, wanna hear it?" He put a hand up. "Please no." David frowned, that sounded rude. "Why are you writing a song anyway? Don't remember you being a singer, or a song writer for that matter." David chuckled at the idea of him being an official singer. That would most certainly be weird. "It's for a client, they wanted a jingle for their product." Max looked confused. "Wait, what do you do again? I'm not going to have to deal with you and that stupid guitar daily, right?"  
"I'm a freelancer, I just try to put any of my skills to work and people pay for me to do it. One of those skills being-" he strummed the strings on his guitar to make a nice noise, "-music!" He eyed Max for a moment thinking.

 

"You know Max, I actually think you'd like to be a freelancer for a career!"  
"So, like you? No thanks." He said heading to the kitchen. David turned back to his music smiling and the sound the instrument made. "Well you know, you get to be your own boss when it comes to freelancing." That caught Max's attention. He came back with an apple in hand and looked at David curiously. "Wait, you don't need to follow anyone's rules?" The ginger strummed his guitar again and shook his head. "Nope! The only person you have to follow is your own rules and what you need to get done for a client! It can get kinda difficult at first, so you'd need to have a side job, but once you get more clients, money comes in easier!" He began playing his guitar humming, silently singing the song he's working on to himself. He looked to the side and noticed Max had his eyes closed and was subconsciously swaying to the tune. He stopped and chuckled, causing Max's eyes to shoot open. "It's good then? I want it to be catchy so people can remember it!" Max gave a scowl but blushed a little, most likely due to embarrassment. "Shut up." And then he scampered off to his room.

 

David woke up to a loud sound that caused him some alarm. Was this what it's like to be a single parent, freak about loud noise in fear that your child is getting hurt. Because he had to admit, the anxiety is not a nice part of parenthood. "Shit!" He heard from downstairs, but it sounded like the person tried to keep quiet. David would've thought it was an intruder if Max's voice wasn't so recognizable. "What the heck?" He whispered to himself confused. He stepped out of bed, put on his robe and opened the door. Max's door was open, but the boy wasn't in his room. He was worried if Max had decided to runaway and he had just heard him trying to leave, but his stuffed bear was on his bed still. Max would never leave him behind.

 

Silently making his way downstairs, he was cringing at the horrible noise his guitar was making. The instrument normally honed a perfect tune, but it was like it was being butchered. Looking towards the couch, Max was there with his instrument. It looked like he was trying to read something, then the redhead remembered he had left his music book on the coffee table where Max was. He may have been trying to read it to play the guitar. The lamp light was also on, making the image clear. David couldn't help but smile. But, he needed to say something before Max broke his beloved item.

 

"I thought you said you had no interest in guitar." Max jolted and spun around to see David smiling with his arms crossed. His face flushed with the interruption. "I-I don't!" He put the guitar that was far larger than his body on the couch and stood up. "This never happened!" He tried running back upstairs but David grabbed the back of his shirt while his eyes rolled. He pulled the boy back in front of him and crouched down to the boy's level, he refusing to look up at David. "What's wrong with wanting to learn guitar Max? You're clearly interested, so why not let me teach you?" He kept his eyes on the ground, his face still heated from David catching him trying to play. "I dunno... probably cause you play it." David looked confused. "What? Is there something wrong with me playing it?" Max shifted his feet on the ground. "I just... I just don't want to do anything the same as you. I don't want to be seen as a fucking idiot for liking the same things as you." The redhead frowned at that reasoning. "Is there any reason you don't want to like the same things as me? Because this will be a whole lot difficult if we don't both like anything."

 

The tan boy bit his lip, debating on what to say. "I dunno, because I hate you?" Okay, feelings. That was something David worried about. Did he actually hate him? Or was he just saying that? "Max if... if you really do hate me, I don't want to force you to be here." The boy stiffened at what David was essentially saying. "I really like having you here but if you don't like being here, you can lea-"  
"No!" Max subconsciously shouted, making David widen his eyes. "I-I mean, I'm good here." He remembers how Max has problems... with being alone without any warning. It's something he has to keep in mind of whenever he has to leave early in the morning and Max isn't awake. "Okay, well is there some other reason? Because you can't keep forcing yourself to dislike everything I like while living here Max, it'll just make everything hard." He looked nervous, like he didn't want to share the reason. David gave an understanding look, seeing that he didn't want to say. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Max nodded. He was curious as to what the reason was, but he wasn't going to make him spit it out.

 

"Alright, now that we got that out of the way." He stood up and grabbed Max's hand and led him back over to the couch. "Um, what are we doing?" He asks, escaping from the ginger's grasp as he took a seat on the couch, legs crisscrossed. "I'm going to teach you how to play guitar!"  
"David, it's-" he looked at the clock to see the time, "-1 in the morning." David shrugged and grabbed his guitar and began tuning it. "You were the one that got up this early."  
"Point taken." The eleven year old sat on the couch beside the older male, which he seemed happy about. When he was done, he handed the guitar to Max after telling him it would probably be easier to handle sitting how he sat. "You put one hand here, and put the other one right here." He said arranging the boy's arms into the correct positions. "This is fucking uncomfortable." David laughed at the complaint. "Yeah well, it doesn't help that you're so small." Max's face heated up again at the stab at his height. "Shut the fuck up!" He didn't expect a happy response to the jab. "Okay well, this is the best we can do. So this is how you actually play..."

 

Max refused getting carried by David, which wasn't too surprising, but he was tired. "We should not have done this at night."  
"Actually, it's morning." Max glared at the correction. "I'm actually heading to bed now." David nodded and held his smile. "Good night Max, love you!" Max stopped for a moment thinking of what to say. "Night." It was going to be a slow build up, but David would get there. Max just doesn't open up very well, and he's willing to be patient to hear him reciprocate the feelings.


	4. Bargaining

What could he have done differently? Some days he realizes and tries to change it, even though he can't. He thinks maybe if he gave more love? Maybe he was too clingy, he seemed agitated whenever he hugged him. Why not him? David wasn't living a useful life, could he trade places? He prays to all the different gods from all the different religions hopping that if one of them were real, they would make the switch. He could do that right? Is that a thing? Maybe Frankenstein monster it? Maybe there were signs and he didn't notice? Was he that careless to not notice? Is he as dumb as he always said he was? To oblivious? He was selfish wasn't he? That's what he thought. If he wasn't so selfish to do that, then this could've been avoided. God this was his fault and he'd do anything to change it.

 

_He'd do anything to forget it._


	5. 'D' For Dentist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Max isn't eating, David has to figure out what's wrong. When he does, it looks like it's time for a trip to the dentist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is way more on the fluff side as one could argue this was very random but hey.... I have nothing else to say, just hey. I was actually debating on deleting this chapter from the story but figured it wasn't hurting anybody.

Max was being pretty weird lately. He tried his best to stray away from eating, especially when it was with David. It worried the ginger that Max's insomnia could've been kicking in and making him not want to eat, but when he goes to the child's room, he's just fine and sleeping peacefully. And he doesn't seem tired at all, so it confused the ginger as to what the problem could be. One day, David had a plate that held a slice of pizza and knocked on his foster kid's bedroom door. He ordered some pizza tonight thinking that Max would have some, but the boy seemed disinterested in it. "Max?" He called out curiously. "Fuck off." Was what he got back. He sounded more irritable than normal. "Max? Are you okay bud?" He asked with his voice laced with concern. "I got some pizza~"  
"Go away. Not hungry." David frowned at the response and opened the door. He would've expected Max to have 'locked' the door with his chair or something, but it was free to open.

 

He noticed a lump under blankets on his bed and David made his way over to sit next to it after setting the plate down on the end table next to the bed. He shook the lump earning a groan. "Max? What's wrong?" The lump shifted and Max's head peaked out of the blankets with a scowl. "Nothing, I'm fine." And then he went back under. "I haven't seen you eat anything in awhile Max, what's wrong?" The redhead questioned further, hoping to get some kind of answer. "You haven't been having any sleep problems right?" Max made a low sound, groaning again. "I'm fucking fine." David didn't want to move, he didn't believe him. "Max, I won't leave until you eat something. Now, unless you want to eat a cold slice of pizza, I suggest you eat now." Max looked like he curled up into an even tighter ball in response. "Maaax." The ginger scolded. They were in silence for a few moments before Max piped up, "It'll hurt..." David rose a brow confused by what he meant by that. "What do you mean Max?" He asks trying to pull off the covers to see the boy's face. Ebony hair popped out and Max began sitting up, holding Mr. Honey nuts in one arm. "Eating. Whenever I've been eating, it hurts like hell." That confused David, and he was trying to debate if this was true or some excuse to not eat. Then a thought popped in his head.

 

"Here, open your mouth." Max looked at him unsure and, frankly, displeased. "I just need to see something!" The redhead defended his actions. Max complied to his request opening his mouth. Trying to use the light in Max's room as best he could, David lightly moved around the boy's head by the chin to see from different angles. He noticed an odd dark spot in Max's teeth. "Oof, looks like you have a cavity there bud! A nasty one too!" He let go of his chin and Max quickly shut his mouth, bringing his hands to his lips. If David was honest, he was surprised Max didn't have a cavity sooner. He didn't have poor dental hygiene exactly, but he could only guess Max wasn't paying too much attention to his teeth at his old home. "Looks like I need to get you an appointment."  
"What? An appointment to what?" David chuckled at the question and leaned over to grab the plate of pizza. "The dentist silly! Where else?" He noticed how Max kind of shrank at the word, he didn't seem like the type of kid to be afraid of the dentist. Then again, he probably hasn't been to one before. But he'd never gone to the doctor's and he seemed okay with that. "Um, do we have too? I don't want needles and shit going into my mouth because of one stupid cavity." David got up, rolling his eyes at the statement still smiling. "They don't just randomly put needles in your mouth Max! And besides, that one little cavity can spread! And we don't want your mouth hurting anymore than it already is, right?" The raven haired boy waited before nodding. "I'll be right back, looks like you're going to be eating soft food for a bit."

 

"Max!" David called out with his car keys in hand and a jacket. "Max! We need to get going!" He was trying to look for the kid who seemed to be hiding once David said they were going to the dentist. "Fuck that shit! I can live off soup!" He heard him yell back, and David couldn't help but eye roll at how absurd the statement sounded. "C'mon Max! You can't actually live off soup, it's not healthy!" He looked under the couch, not being surprised to only see dust bunnies. "Sure I can! There's a shit ton of different types!" It sounded like he was in the kitchen. "That doesn't mean it's healthy still!" Once David entered the room, he began opening the cabinets, finally finding Max in one of them. He grabbed the ebony haired boy, and he squirmed in protest.

 

"Let me go!" He said not wanting to go where David was taking him. "Max, I promise that it isn't as bad as you might think!" The boy violently shook his head. "Yeah right, I'm not an idiot that's willing to go through torture David!" He put Max under his arm, still trying to wiggle out of his grasp, and opened the front door, locking it before leaving. He opened the door to the back and placed Max into a seat, quickly buckling him in. Knowing him, he'd unbuckle it anyway. Closing the door, David went to the driver's seat and locked the doors before Max could escape. "Fuck!" Max shouted trying to open the door. "Language! I can tolerate you swearing in the house, even if I'd prefer that not happening, but you need to be polite at the dentist! So try not to swear while we're there!" David informed his foster child as he started up the car. "Fuck that and let me out!" Max was still buckled, but he just didn't have it on right. "Max, you don't want to have that cavity forever do you? It'll just hurt more the longer you have it!" Max crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat, looking out the window with the now moving scenery. "Well I don't want needles in my fucking mouth."  
"Max, that's not how that works." He just continued to pout. "Well, they still poke around my mouth with sharp things!" David couldn't understand why Max was so against it all, maybe he was just afraid of the dentist. Some adults are still afraid or nervous about it. "Fine, yes! They do do that-"  
"Ha!"  
"-BUT, they're tools to help clean our teeth! Plus, the people there know what they're doing! As long as you cooperate, they won't got drilling into your gums Max!" The victorious expression Max had resided back to a scowl. He hated when David sounded right. It was even worst when he was right. "I'm still not happy about it..." He muttered in clear annoyance.

 

Max kicked his feet in the air looking through David's phone as they waited in the waiting room. David downloaded apps for Max to play, but he never really touched them and favoured looking up things on the internet. Sometimes Max would forget to delete the history and the ginger would find out about the inappropriate things Max looks up. He never knows how to feel that the eleven year old looks up such lewd things while David never even tried searching for that stuff. Well, he has, it just wasn't for him. He sat besides the boy reading a magazine that was there for waiting. It wasn't particularly interesting, but it was something. He looked over to see what Max was doing on his phone and his face reddened. "Max!" He said in a hushed voice, but it sounded like he was trying to shout. He pushed the phone down, causing Max to look up with a scowl. "Don't look up that stuff! Especially in public!"

 

If David was honest, he wasn't too surprised for Max to be looking up that kind of stuff. Well, that isn't entirely true. He expected Max to look it up when he was older and more... experimental. It just seems like something teens do at some point out of curiosity, if not early twenty's. Teens tend to be active, depending on the person of course, and David was aware. Max seemed like he might end up in that category. Boy, he hoped Max wouldn't end up getting a girl pregnant, he's too young to be a father! The thought made him anxious, but it was something to worry about later rather than now. He just didn't want anyone to think he was a type of man to let an eleven year old look up such euphoric things.

 

"You're the one that doesn't turn on the filter."  
"You're the one that keeps turning said filter off!" He argued. He didn't know how Max did it, but he always seemed to end up turning off the filter himself. Max smirked at the argument, as if proud of the devious accomplishment. "Maybe don't make the passwords so easy to figure out. I mean, doing my birthday? How cheesy can you get?" He actually thought he'd find that nice, but the boy was right. It might not be a good idea to have the kid's birthday as the password in retrospect. It did sound like something David would do-darn it!

 

"Maxwell?" A woman came out calling, with a clipboard in hand. David couldn't place his last name on due to Max not actually being his son legally as of right now. He was just his foster son, which meant he still held his previous last name. No one aside from Max knew his last name though, so he could only put his first name. He'd put his last name if he had to though, and he liked it with Max's name. He wants to adopt soon, but Max seems far from liking the idea. Max shifted in his seat not wanting to go, but David was there to push him. "C'mon Max." He stood up and held a hand on the boy's back, pushing him to stand as well. They walked over and the woman gave a polite smile. "You must be Maxwell! It's nice to meet you!" Max didn't care for the baby talk, but he was choosing to hold in his bite. "Uh, yeah, can we just get this over with?" His eyes stayed on the ground with his hands stuffed in his hoodie pocket. She giggled softly for how nervous Max seemed to be. "I promise it's not that bad, now if you'd just follow me." She opened the door for Max to walk inside. "Oh, do you need me with you Max?" The boy struggled between saying yes and no. In the end, he reluctantly said yes. "Just don't make me regret my choice."

 

Max's phone time was cut short by David, who was done having Max look at naughty things. He put on the filter with a new password that Max would innevitably figure out. He was way to predictable. But because of no phone time, Max just sat in the dentist chair bored out of his mind. "Is this apart of the torture? Because I'm feeling it." David chuckled at Max's question and shook his head. "No Max, they're probably just taking care of the other patients here!" The ginger wasn't doing anything either, he wasn't on his phone often and there weren't any apps he was exactly interested in. Max wondered why David had a phone sometimes for how rarely he used it. "Well it's taking for fucking ever!"  
"Max, language! I asked you not to swear in public!"  
"I get to do what I want!" Soon enough, the dentist came in and Max piped down. David could tell Max was already not having fun. "Sorry for the wait, I had to take care of something first." He said sitting down into a seat in front of a computer and opened up a folder he had on hand. It was behind Max's seat so he couldn't see anything, "It's no problem, we were happy to wait! Right Max?" David looked over and Max had his knees up to his chest and he held a scowl. "Max! Try to be nice!" The doctor chuckled, and his voice was deep so it sounded low. "Well from what I understand, Max hasn't been here before." He was looking through the file and it was nearly blank, like Max had not had any past cleanings. David placed in the notes that Max had no previous history in any sort of dentistry. He didn't go too much in detail, but he just made it clear enough that it was totally not his fault for Max's absence for his dental hygiene. "It's perfectly normal for him to be nervous."  
"I-I'm not nervous!" The ebony haired boy defended, earning a chuckle from the doctor again. "Well Max, I just need a look at those teeth." Max shuddered a bit.

 

"See Max, it wasn't so bad!"  
"David. My face feels fucking weird as hell." Max told him glaring from the back seat. "Well, that's because it's numb! In an hour, we can get ice cream if you want!" It wasn't all bad as Max had expected. The x-ray was uncomfortable with that stupid mouth piece, and he wasn't fond of the people poking around in his mouth, but it wasn't as bad or painful he thought it was going to be. "I fucking hate this." He huffed looking out the window. "Well, let this be a lesson to take care of your teeth Max, then this won't happen often!"  
"Often? Are you saying I'm going to have to deal with this again?" David chuckled nervously. "Well, not every time, but they might numb you again for other reasons! Then there are also cleanings, so the no eating thing will usually happen. That's why I told you to eat your breakfast!" Max slouched crossing his arms in frustration. "I fucking hate the dentist." Well, at least he can eat now.... later.


	6. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Small world.

The ginger pushed the cart forward after placing some folders in the cart, humming happily with an ebony haired child walked beside him. "You excited for school Max?" He asked looking down at the kid, only to recieve a stern glare from the child. "David, if I was excited about something as shitty as school, I would drown myself." David frowned at the morbid comment. "Now Max, don't joke around like that!"  
"Bite me." They just continued on to find more school supplies, all they needed was a backpack and Max should be good. "Well, aren't you excited that you'll get to meet new people and make new friends?" David asked, and Max scoffed. "Nope. You should know by now I fucking hate other people." The redhead frowned again. "I remember you made plenty at the hospital." Max scowled at the reminder of that place used to exsisting. "I didn't, I just knew some people."  
"I remember you being friends with..." He tried snapping his fingers to remember the duo's name. "Ah! Nikki and Neil! How could I forget about those two?" They were the original trouble makers before Max showed up. "We were using eachother for our own use, that's different."  
"I don't think that was the case at all!" He said stopping his cart in front of rows of different backpacks. "It was David. You're just to thick in the head to get that through."

 

David drove up with a smile and looked back to Max. "Have a good first day Max!" The boy groaned, tired as all hell. One of the worst things about school is waking up early. "I'm sure I won't." He muttered grabbing his things. "Well I'm sure you will!" Max rolled his eyes and opened the door, stopping when David spoke up. "Oh, and Max!" He turned his head to see the vivid green eyed man. "What?" He snapped. "Try to make some friends, kay?" He just eye rolled again muttering "sure, whatever". Once he slammed the door, David slumped down a little. Max needed friends, whether he likes it or not. David just hoped the little ball of anger can find someone to be friends with.

 

Max walked around the school, it was his first time in a middle school. 6th grade was probably going to be as bad as the other grades, knowing school in general. He was probably going to skip a couple days. Kids were already chatting with eachother, everything seemed well established between who'd talk with who. Fine by Max, he just hoped no one would bother- "Max!" Wait. That voice sounds familiar. Before he even had time to turn, Max was jumped getting hugged behind. "Get the fuck off me!" Getting out of the person's grip, he turned and his jaw nearly dropped. "What. The. Fuck."  
"What the fuck indeed." A familiar brunette sauntered over where the teal headed girl was vibrating. "Max! We didn't know you went to this district!" Nikki said happily, going in for another hug. At least she wasn't licking the face. "Um, I didn't until this fucking year! Why the hell are you two here!?"  
"Well you see, we are considered minors and are required to go to a place called-" He wiggled his fingers and moved his hands in a rainbow motion, "-school!" God he did not, miss Neil's sarcastic attitude. "Oh this is the best! Now I'll have two people to play with at recess!" Max pried Nikki off scowling. "Nikki, this is middle school. We don't have fucking recess."  
"What! I call misogyny!" Neil pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell does that have to do with not having recess?" She shrugged. "I dunno, I just hear my Mom yell that at the TV sometimes." Well fuck. So much for the loner route.

 

"And then she yelled something about misogyny." Max stated as he was getting out of the car. David had asked how his day was, which Max answered with the usual "boring as fuck". The redhead asked more specific questions landing on the friend part, which is how Max ended up recollecting his and the duo's reunion. "Well Max, I think that's just great! At least you already have friends to talk to!"  
"Not friends. Acquaintances."  
"Which also means soon to be friends! But I just think your in a little deni-"  
"I am not in denial David!" Max and David walked up to the door, and that's when the blue hooded boy noticed a new car in the driveway. "Um, when did you have another car?" He asked pointing. David looked and shook his head. "Oh! That's not my car Max! That's Gwen's!" Max had to do a double take, Gwen still hangs around with David? "Where the fuck was she for the whole time I was with you!?" He asked, annoyed there was another old 'friend'. "Oh, she left to try job hunting out of state! Apparently it didn't work out to well..." Opening the door, Gwen was sitting on the couch watching TV. She turned her head to greet David. "Hey Daviiiwhy do you have Max with you!?" She asked shock. "Surprise! Max is who I was talking about earlier!" Her mouth was agape, trying to process it all. "You adopted him!?" Max quickly corrected. "He did not fucking adopt me! He's fostering! There's a fucking difference!" Max glared up at David, who now shifted in his spot looking guilty. "What the fuck did you tell her?" David laughed nervously, eyes darting over to the kitchen. "Aha! U-um, how about I go make something? Yes! That's what I'll do!" He took a giant step away from Max. "Right now!" Another step. "Away from this conversation!" One more. "Whydon'tyouandGwenchat, it'sbeenalongtime! Haha!" He quickly tried leaving out of sight into the kitchen.

 

"What the fuck did he tell you?"  
"Um, that he adopted some kid! That he had a fucking son! Shit, I didn't think I'd see you ever again!" Leave it to David to make misconceptions. He walked over to one of the singular couch chairs, dropping his bag and slumping into it. "So, how you've been? Last time I saw you, you were..." She wasn't sure if Max minded mentioning the hospital thing or not. "Better, I guess." He looked at the TV, unsurprisingly something he didn't watch was on. "David treating you like royalty?"  
"He's been up my ass about everything, does that mean anything?" Gwen rolled her eyes smirking. "That just shows he really cares about you, I would be surprised if he wasn't." Ugh, boring conversation. Let's torture Gwen. "So how's your life? Heard no one's given you a job yet." A smirk played on his lips, and Gwen looked displeased at the mention. "Just you wait you little shit, job hunting ain't as easy as it seems!" Ah, he missed that nickname. "So, are you going to be mooching off David and live here?"  
"No!" She defended. "I'm actually here to figure out that whole 'freelancing' thing he does. The money that I have left from that stupid hospital only gets me so far. And I don't want to keep living off loans." Max snorted, as if she had said a good joke. "What the hell kind of skills do you have to offer? Writing bad fanfiction?" Gwen leaned forward and pointed an accusing finger at Max. "Listen here you little shit-"

 

"Aaaaand I sense tension in here!" David laughed nervously coming in with a plate of cookies. He set the plate down on the coffee table, it was something for Max's first day of school. "David. You need to get that kid a shock collar." She said leaning back into the couch pointing at Max with her thumb. "David. You need to go take out the trash." He said pointing at Gwen, and she just growled. "Be nice you two! This was supposed to be a good day!" He pouted. Max grabbed a cookie off the tray. "Pick a side nurse man!" He bit into the cookie, instantly regretting it. He spatted it out while Gwen smirked. "What the fuck!? Did you put shit in this or what?" He tried rubbing the taste out and David just held his hands close to his chest, flinching when hearing Max spit the cookie out. "Is it that bad?" Gwen just began laughing at Max. "This whole time, David's never baked anything?"  
"I thought you could cook!" Max said glaring, causing David to look a bit sorry. "You kidding? He can cook, but he can't bake for shit!"  
"I-I can!" He defended looking at Gwen. "These just... didn't turn out well! That's all!" He took the plate, looking sad at the disaster cookies. "What did you do to mess them up!?" Max asked, still tasting a bit of cookie. "Nothing! I followed the instructions... kinda." Max raised a brow. "Kinda?" David looked to the side biting his lip. "I felt like there needed more sugar..." Max face palmed. "David. If you want me to eat your fucking cookies, follow the damn instructions." He whimpered a bit, not very happy that they didn't make the boy happy instead. Gwen took notice getting up herself and putting a hand on the ginger's shoulder. "Alright, I think David's had enough criticism for one day." The raven haired boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever..." The redhead still looked down until he thought of some way to make it up to Max. "How about I just call for some pizza?" That seemed to have brighten him up.

 

"See! Not too hard!" David finished, trying to help Gwen get started on this whole freelancing thing. They got a little off track when Max came home, so it ended up being night when the ginger started showing the dark skinned woman how it worked. "You'll probably want to work someplace else too though right now, takes awhile before you can actually make a living off this sometimes." Gwen reclined into the couch, bending her knees to help bring the laptop closer to her face as her feet stayed on the coffee table. "Oh great." She spoke sarcastically. She closed the portable computer, putting her legs down and leaning forward to place it on the coffee table. "Thanks again though David, I really need something like this." The redhead gave one of his bright smiles. "It was my pleasure Gwen!" The two got up, and Gwen grabbed her jacket, trying to put it on as they were walking to the front door. "So uh, forgot to ask, but how the hell did you end up with Max?" She put her hand on the knob but didn't turn it. "Well, he just so happened to be at the place I was looking to adopt! Simple as that! Isn't it great Gwen?" She shrugged, turning the knob to open the door. "I honestly don't know how the hell you would want to adopt him. Not to say he's not a good-" She stopped in her words. "-not a fun kid to be around for me, but I always thought you'd want a kid as happy as you." The ginger put his hands behind his back and shrugged grinning. "I'm not quite sure either still! I just love having him around!" His friend and ex-coworker rolled her eyes. "Of course you do." She took a step out before stopping for a moment, turning to face the pale man. "I almost forgot! Why did you say you adopted him?" He tilted his head confused. "Max said you're just fostering." David reddened realizing he had worded it wrong. "O-oh, well yes! Yeah, I'm just fostering right now! I've just been..." He looked down, still keeping a soft smile on his face. "Looking into it." The darker redhead rose her brows, looking surprised. "Already?" David began fumbling with his hands nervously. "W-well, I think I've thought about it plenty back at the hospital! And-and I like to think Max is happy here..." He bit his lower lip, rethinking this. "Maybe it was a bad idea." Gwen shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No! No! It's just-listen, I think Max right now loves it here but, maybe he still isn't ready?" The male ginger nodded, looking up. "I mean, I could always wait until his birthday! He'd be here for quite sometime by then!" He chirped, feeling a lot better by his choices. "Thatta boy. I'm going to head home now, hopefully this whole freelancing thing works." David nodded again and waved once she was actually leaving. "Night David." She spoke before closing the door. "Goodnight Gwen!"

 

"Goodnight Gwen!" Then the door shut. Max's heart was racing, and he felt his breathing pick up in speed. He bolted into his room, crashing into his bed and looking up at the ceiling to calm down. David wanted to adopt him? Like actually adopt him? Max. Max didn't want that. He wasn't-he didn't want him to hurt when-Max grabbed a pillow to scream into it. This. Fucking. Blows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling so bad for these short chapters.


	7. Reading Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting called in by Max's school just in the first weeks, David finds something out about him that he wasn't aware of before.

David was pretty confused getting called in by Max's school. He was worried that the boy may have been misbehaving, but he's sure that Max would've just brought home a piece of paper asking for his signature if he did, right? When he entered the office with the principle office with Max sitting in a chair already slumped down, the ginger took a seat himself. "You put your last name for mine?" He whispered teasingly when the principle named the last name of Max. "Only because you refused to tell me yours! They wouldn't take it blank!" The woman across cleared her throat, causing David to sit up. "Apologies, please continue!" She eyed him for a moment before continuing.

 

"As I was saying, Max has been quite the... outspoken student of this school we've seen yet."  
"He can be known for that!" David chuckled nervously. He was hoping this wasn't going to lead to bullying. "Yes well, we would prefer that he try to keep that language in check at school." Max rolled his eyes. "Everyone fucking swears these days! Welcome to modern life!" David tried his best scolding at him. "Language! I'm sorry for that!" The woman waved her hand, letting him know it was okay. "Yes well, although that is true, it is not proper school behavior."  
"Then why do we have it in the language if it's considered a bad thing! It all just means words that are okay to use anyway!"

 

"We're getting off topic as to why you're here." She stated folding her hands on the desk. Max looked to the side shifting uncomfortably. "Max is an overall good student in terms of his grades. Not the worst we've had, but average so far. But his English teacher has told me that he does have one problem that could greatly set him back if not resolved." Uh oh. David leaned in wondering what it was. "It would seem Max is on a much lower reading level than most of our students here." The redhead took a moment processing. Max was having problems reading? Well that also means he probably has problems writing as well. "What reading level is he at?" He asked. "Well his teacher tells me that he is around the reading level of a 2nd grader." Oof, that's 4 years behind than where he should be at. "He says that's just being generous, but I'd argue that Max may be on a flimsy scale for it considering his wide range of vocabulary. Although not the most outstanding, impressive considering the news." Max just sat quiet kicking his feet, embarrassed about them basically saying he didn't know how to read. They were right, but he could sound out things.

 

"As far as he's been willing to show, Max is able to read short, simple words like 'the', or something like 'bright', and his own name. But nothing complicated like 'anguish' or 'eclipse'. words he should be able to read at this age." The ginger's eyes shifted over to Max, who looked sheepish through all of this but still angry. "Oh, well what should we do?"  
"Well, considering reading and writing is important to the other subjects as well, and he may need help with those as well, Max will need to try to learn as fast as he can before really getting into the other subjects. There are two options; you can either get Max a tutor, or, Max will need to go down a few grades to get the proper education he needs right now. I'm afraid the second option would serve better." Max straightened up, no longer sheepish. "Fuck that! I'm not going to fucking elementary because I can't read!" He nearly shouts, and David holds his shoulders telling him to calm down. "Isn't there another option?" He asked hopeful. "You can always teach him, but a tutor could also help him in his other subjects. I'm afraid there isn't much we can do as reading and writing plays a rather large part to school." Max calmed down, slumping back into his chair shooting David a glare. "You are not putting me in 2nd grade." He held up his hands defensively trying to offer a smile. "I never said I would!" The redhead sighed looking back to the teacher. "I'll try to get him help instead of sending him back a few grades." She nodded her head understanding. "Just know that if it doesn't work, he will be required to be sent back to the grades he had missed." David nodded and began leaving.

 

"So you can't read, huh?" David said as he was driving to their way home. "I don't want to talk about it." Max mumbled, looking out the window frowning. "But we can't ignore this either Max! This isn't good! 4 years behind the average 6th grade reading level is not good!" He just huffed in response. "Don't worry Max! Because you have me to help you!" He looked towards the ginger raising a brow. "What?" He asked. "I'll be your tutor!" Max furrowed his brows at the statement, unsure of how to react. "Shouldn't you get an actual tutor David?" He shook his head smiling into the mirror to see Max in the backseat. "Nope, because I am an actual tutor Max! Sometimes people have me help them with their homework!"  
"Well, aren't I just so lucky?" The raven haired boy stated sarcastically, which flew over David's head. "Yup! So when we get home, I'll have to see where you actually stand on reading!" Max slumped down again and looked back out the window. "Oh goody, spending more time with you."

 

He kept smiling, but his expression was clearly filled with concern seeing how much trouble Max was having reading. "Sh-shet? Does that say shet-ah?" David shook his head. "No, that would be 'cheetah'." He sighed and took the flash cards back. He didn't get very many words that should be easy. "So am I a dumb ass now?" David shook his head, trying to find a book in his box of childhood stories. "No Max, you're not dumb! You just haven't been given the proper education yet!" He brought out a book, but shook his head putting it back to find another one. "Why don't you try to think of some complicated words you know?" Max looked up thinking for a moment. "Disorder." David frowned at that, pushing away the box to go to the other one he had. "Alright, spell that for me."  
"D-I-S-O-R-D-R" He waited for a moment. "Oh wait, there's an 'E'. D-I-S-O-R-D-E-R." David nodded. "Good. Another word?" He tried thinking up another one. "Insomnia." He frowned at that one too. "Okay?" He said, though it sounded more questioning. He stopped looking through but just stared into the box. "Um, why don't you spell it?" Max shrugged, laying down on the ground. "I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A."  
"Another one?" Silent again until he came up with something. "Bipolar."  
"What about something else?"  
"Multi-personality."  
"Another?"  
"Anxiety."  
"Something else."  
"Anorexia." David was sensing a pattern. He looked back frowning. "What?" Max asked defensive. "Max? Do you only know how to spell things relating to mental illnesses?" He shook his head. "No! I still have a shit time spelling schizophrenia!" David pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"Max, can you spell anything that doesn't deal with those type of things?" There was a pause, longer than the other pauses. "Communication?" David smiled at that and went back to the box looking through it. "Good! Spell it."  
"C-O-M-Y-O-U-N-I-K-A-S-H-I-O-N." David stopped and waited for a moment. "Do you think you spelled it right?" Max shrugged. "Pretty sure I did. Did I miss a letter?" David leaned back and put his hand to his face sighing. "A little bit... you also added a few." Max put his arms out frowning. "I can read it! I just can't spell that stupid word on my own!" He groaned and crossed his arms. "I'm a dumb ass eleven year old that's going to go to fucking 2nd grade." The ginger turned and made Max sit up, keeping his hand behind his back while he began slouching. "You are not dumb Max! Like I said, you weren't given the proper education, so no one can fault you for that! Besides, you know some pretty complicated words."  
"All relating to a fucking mental asylum." Max looked to the side frowning.

 

David tried looking for something until he saw a book of poems. Hey, that was something! It had a mix of reading levels, so this shouldn't be too bad. "Alright Max! How do you like poems?" He said placing the book down and pushing the book aside. Max grabbed it, trying to read the title. "'The book of com-comp-' uh?"  
"Comprehensive."  
"-'comprehensive poems'. What the fuck does that mean?" David grabbed the book and began to look through it to find a good poem to start with. "Well in context to this book, it means we have all the poems that have been made up until-" He took a moment to see the year it was made, "-2001, way before your time."  
"Is that a lot?" Max asked, causing David to chuckle. He flipped through all the pages showing Max how many there were. "You tell me." He settled on an easy one. "Okay Max, let's start with something easy! Read this to me!" He handed the book for Max to see, and his face told him he was not happy with the choice. "David? Remember that time you tried having me talk to stuffed animals?" He nodded. "This better be the fucking same thing where you don't mean to insult me." He shook his head. "So you're saying you can read this to me?"  
"What do you think asshole?" He frowned at what he had called him. "Rude, but okay, fine. Let's move on to a higher level." He took the book and began flipping through pages. "Why don't we start at second grader level?" Max eyed him. "You think?"

 

Flipping through, he settled on a page he thinks would do fine. One of his least favorite ones, but Max maybe would like it. He handed it back and Max read the title. "Well, that's a lovely title. 'The Loser'?"  
"Yes well, just read it." Max had some trouble, but it wasn't too bad. 'Fastened', 'cousin', and 'minute' were the words he had trouble on. "Fuck, that was dark." Max said handing it back. "Yeah, not really a favorite of mine. Sad and kind of creepy. I used to get scared that my head would fall off when I was younger!" David laughed and began searching for another poem. "When did you get that book anyway?" The ginger shrugged. "Was a birthday gift, probably got it in the early 2000s."  
"No dip Sherlock." Max said leaning back waiting for the book to return to him so he can keep reading.

 

"Are we going to do this often?" Max asked standing up, as it was around the time David would send him to bed. Not that he'd actually go to bed, but he pretended to not get an earful from David. "Well, we'll need to for a bit so you can get the hang of reading. We'll also need to get writing in there too. Why, do you like it?" Max immediately shook his head blushing. "No! Reading is a dork thing to do! Like for Neil and you! I was just wondering." He mumbled the last part looking away. "Well, I guess I'll try to teach you quick so you don't have to deal with these kind of things!" David teased, stacking the boxes of books to bring back into the attic. "Hey David?" Max asked picking up the book of poems. "Yes Max?" He answered before picking up the boxes. "Is that 'nevermore' poem in here?" It took him a moment until he realized what he was talking about. "Oh yeah, but it's way beyond your reading level right now. And it's a pretty dark story, might bore you if you don't appreciate that kind of stuff." Max stared at the book as David grabbed the boxes and headed to the attic. Coming back downstairs with confusion as to why he didn't see Max in his room, he saw the small child sitting on the couch and it looked like he was reading. "Max?" He jolted turning around. "What are you reading? Thought you said it was for dorks." He teased, Max just turned around, scowling at the comment and turned back to stuff his face back into the book.

 

Coming over and looking over his shoulder, it looked like Max was trying to find something. "What are you looking for?"  
"The 'Nevermore' poem." He answered trying to look through. "I thought I told you it's over your level. Plus, you're never finding it without the title." Max put the book down into his lap and crossed his arms. "I was just curious..." David sighed, grabbing the book and looking through to find the poem. "If I tell you what it's about and you're not interested, will you go to bed?" Max waited for a moment but nodded. "Alright, well it's a pretty sad story. Uses the old English language-"  
"Wait, what? Did we speak another fucking language?" The ginger laughed at that. "No Max! It's just-" He paused trying to think, "-it's more lengthy and words are more complex. Shakespeare used old English. To say 'be right back' was like a paragraph." Max giggled at the stab but covered his mouth blushing, and sent David a glare. The redhead smiled for the accomplishment. "That never happened."  
"What never happened?" He knew the drill, Max does something nice and it never happened.

 

"Anyway, the story is basically a man getting bombarded by a bird." Simple way of saying it, but it was basically it. "Is that seriously it?" Max said unimpressed. "Doesn't sound dark at all." he argued, David was flipping through the pages trying to find the right page number. "Still interested?" Max nodded, not what he was hoping for. The poem wasn't exactly bad, but it wasn't a nice story. "Well there's more to it. That's what happens, but the man in the story lost someone they loved dearly. It's never clear if it was like a family member or wife, but just someone. Then as the story progresses-"  
"Don't spoil it David!" Max told him, his knees on the couch and his body turned around to face him. "Point is, I really don't like it." David stated, landing on the page. "Then I will!" Max snatched the book and spun around and sat back down. David eye rolled as he went around to sit next to Max in the side saddle position. Once he did, he wasn't surprised his expression looked lost. "What the fuck is all this?" He said looking through. "Probably the poem." He shot another glare today and returned back to the book. "Mmmmmmm, there!" David leaned in curiously. "There?" He saw Max pointing at the word 'nevermore.' "That's what's on my knife!" David eyed him suspiciously. "You still have that?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. "Yeah, relax. You've seen me without my hoodie."  
"Well now I might have some cleaning to do in your room." Max frowned. "This ain't the asylum David."  
"Hospital." He corrected. "But I still don't like you having that. It's never brought anything good as far as I'm concerned." Max rolled his eyes at the concern the pale man had.

 

"What's that word?" Max asked. He tried actually reading it, but was stumped on the fifth word. "Dreary." The older man informed. With the new information he continued, only to have a problem three words later. "Pondered." David said leaning over Max to also read with one arm behind the couch. He pointed at another one. "Quaint." He said in a hushed tone. "Fuck, how far are you?" Max asked, David pointed close to the middle of the page. "Do you have super fast reading or something!? How can you read this!?" He chuckled softly, clearly getting tired from the late night reading at this point. "Well, I have a higher reading level than this. So this isn't too hard." He looked down at Max raising a brow. "You do realize this isn't going to be the hardest thing you read, right?"  
"What!?" He chuckled again. "Shit, I got work to do." He muttered staring back, trying to read it. "Do you want me to read it to you Max?" He stayed silent for a moment and soon pushed the book into him. "Alright." He said softly picking it up and held it out using his other hand that was resting on his leg. He soon began reading in a soft tone, the only noise being his voice. Max was getting sleepy, causing him to subconsciously lean into David while staring into the book. The ginger stopped having to do a double take, but smiled down and readjusted himself. He used both hands, one going around Max, so both can look at the story.

 

Once the story ended, David had to carry a sleeping Max into his bedroom and tucked him in. He would've put him in his Pj's, but he knew that would cross the boy's comfort zone, something he would respect even if he was unconscious. Placing his bear near him, Max naturally grabbed the bear and snuggled it. The sight was heartwarming. He kissed Max's forehead, earning an agitated noise from the sleeping boy. Even in his sleep he refuses affection. That's... interesting? Leaving the room, David left wishing Max a "goodnight" and he loved him as usual. He'd still say that, even if he couldn't hear him. The redhead had a feeling he'd like these tutor sessions forevermore. Forevermore. "Huh." Nevermore seems to be a word that Max was infatuated with. Maybe he should teach him forevermore. That's a nice word. What's a good sentence for it? Ah, it was obvious!

 

_You will hurt nevermore._   
_I will care for you forevermore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, the last part was... grossly poetic... I guess. But I decided to put him in 6th grade rather than 5th because I was going off where I was. I'm in the younger group of kids in my grades rather than the older, so I was 11 getting to 6th grade and thus, I made it so here for Max. Thought I'd just explain that if any of you were curious.


	8. Anger

Gwen came by, and she said something about working through something together. He didn't understand what she was saying, and it was like it was going through one ear and out the other. He yelled at her too, saying he was fine and didn't know what she was talking about. "You are not fine!" She shouted back. The results was a swearing David. Her temper was through the roof, and she left with saying "Stop staying in your fucking fantasies. We're all hurting too y'know!" and she slammed his door. He didn't understand that. A few days later she'd return, even with Nikki and Neil. He thought they were here to see Max, he's been keeping to himself more these days, but apparently they were having an "intervention". Gwen told him about therapy and he didn't get it. Nikki said she was sad too but talking to someone helped, he didn't get it. Neil told him-no-yelled at him to stop denying what happened and he looked like he was crying, he didn't get it. David started feeling rage and annoyance build up, yelling at the group to leave his home. Against Neil's and Nikki's wishes, Gwen made them comply and left before anything nasty would start happening. David was swearing to himself and knocked over the coffee table and threw down a lamp causing it to break. He didn't know why, but he was mad as hell.

 

_He didn't understand what anyone was saying, and it was making him angry._


	9. Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has to leave for a whole day, leaving Max alone.

David tries not to leave. He tries not to leave without Max. The kid won't admit it, but he's afraid of being alone for too long. An abandonment complex. That's what David had diagnosed him with among other things. Max subconsciously tries to please David sometimes, it isn't as evident as that one time at the hospital, but David could tell. It's when he isn't acting like he actually would. Catching himself on swearing is a biggie. He would prefer the child swear less, but Max doesn't seem comfortable not swearing. Another one is Max saying he enjoys nature. He doesn't hate it, at least that's what David thought, but it wasn't something he exactly enjoyed as much as David. Every time he suspects Max trying to please, the ginger normally asks if he likes the thing he's doing, say the opposite opinion, and see where Max lands. He tries to make it seem different every time so he won't catch on, so far it's been working. But it also helps that adrenaline goes through Max's body in panic hearing the opposite opinion. It's all apart of the complex, Max isn't a people pleaser. But ever since Max started living with David, he's become a David pleaser. Which didn't please David at all.

 

He didn't like Max thinking he had to pretend to like something David liked to avoid abandonment. He was working on getting him out of that state of mind, but gosh it was hard when Max didn't think he had it. It wasn't like it was an everyday problem though, Max would be himself sometimes, mean and all, but other times he tried to receive praise. Another problem for Max was when David left. He can be home alone for a bit, he'd prefer someone in the house, but he can live on his own for a couple of minutes. But if David didn't say he was leaving because Max was asleep or something, he'd freak. Notes aren't enough sometimes as he wants to hear words of saying he'd return. And when the redhead did return on those days, Max would cling onto him like a stick of gum. Only around the house, but he'd keep close if they went outside. It broke the ginger's heart every time Max did that. Not only was it extremely weird for Max to cling for affection, but it hurt to think Max would actually come to the conclusion he'd abandon him. He tries not to leave too long, but it can't be helped sometimes. That's when he keeps his phone on him in case Max calls, which he does and he sounds in distress usually. He takes all the measures after the one time he did leave Max home alone.

 

David had to leave early in the morning concerning something with his work. If he was right, it would take all day. This would be the first time he really left Max all alone, for a whole day. He was sure leaving a note would suffice, so he did just that. He of course took his phone, although he may end up needing to mute it or something, but you never know! David was worried as the problem came up so suddenly, so he wasn't even able to tell Max before hand. But he trusted that he'd be fine. He made sure to tell him if he needed to, he could always call Gwen or any of his own friends. He cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner for him before hand, things Max would be able to heat up later. He hoped the eleven year old would do fine on his own for the length of time he'd be out.

 

Waking up, Max felt groggy. Nothing new, he wasn't exactly a morning person. Yawning, he tried sniffing out for breakfast but got nothing. "The fuck?" Max mumbled. He wasn't expecting David to make him a feast every time he woke up or whenever he wanted, but he would usually smell the redhead's cooking. And then a thought came to mind, he hadn't woken him up either. Max got up but kept Mr. Honey nuts in his arms unlike usual. Exiting his room, he peaked into David's to see he wasn't there. A pit was beginning to form in his stomach, but he tried pushing it down. He refused to believe David would just up and leave him. Going downstairs, he looked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the table. Picking it up, it read:

  
_Dear Max,_   
_I'm going to hope that you didn't sleep in, though you probably did._

Looking at the time, he woke up around 1. It wasn't a week day, so he wasn't late for school or anything.

_I'm sorry about needing to leave so early! It concerns work, copyrights and all that, and I got it when you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up, and I had to leave early since it's a long way away and I needed to make it for the meeting, so I hope this note will work. I already made everything for you to heat up when you get hungry, we also still have those leftovers but I remember you didn't like it so I figured I'd just have that coming back. I'll be gone all day, coming home around 11, which I better see you in bed by! I love you and promise I'll get back, if you need to call me, I have my phone. And don't be afraid to call anyone else if you need to. I'll see you tomorrow :)_   
_Love you Max! ♡_

With the reading practice with David, he was able to read the note just fine. Max swallowed though, unsure of how to take it in. He kept replaying the words. David didn't leave, he'd be back. He would just need to occupy himself for a bit. That shouldn't be so hard.

 

First he tried just spending the day in his room, as usual. Playing video games wasn't as distracting as he had hoped. Going downstairs, Max nabbed David's laptop and tried looking up stuff on there. He tried watching videos, playing games, even looking at NSFW things. There was still that creeping idea of being alone. Deciding he had enough and wanted to sate this annoying worry, Max decided to call him. "Hello, this is David!"  
"Davi-"  
"I'm really, really sorry for being unable to answ-" He slammed the phone down and slumped into the couch. He would try calling later. There was the other option of calling someone else, but he didn't want anyone else, and he hated it. He hated wanting David, he hated being scared of getting left by him, he hated when he unknowingly tried to appease him, he hated all of it. But god, that fear in his mind kept pulling. It wouldn't let go, and Max didn't know what to do about it. He needed another distraction. Max tried playing with David's guitar. He still didn't know how to play too much, David was still teaching him, but he tried playing the song they were working on. "Shit." He whispered, not getting the right notes. This was just making him frustrated. He quit with the guitar and tried moving onto something else.

 

He didn't draw often, but David still got supplies like crayons anyway. Grabbing a blank sheet of paper and grabbing a box, Max tried drawing at the coffee table. He wasn't very good, but it was something to distract. But this didn't help either. He just kept thinking about getting left behind, stopping his hand when he saw a tear stain on the paper. Max frowned at what he had made. _'Ugh, what is this sappy shit?'_   It was David and him, the ginger held Max's hand. He gave that stupid smile the redhead always had, but he had yet to give himself a face. The ebony haired boy's face scrunched up and he crumpled the paper, throwing and missing the trash can. Maybe a movie would be better. Max grabbed a movie that made him laugh, it was a horror with terrible effects. When it played, his mind was having a hard time focusing on it. He groaned, shutting it off half way through. Movie wasn't going to work. He looked at the time, it was just a quarter past 6. Still had some hours to kill. He grabbed the laptop and typed in things to do when you're bored. _'Napping wouldn't be that bad.'_   He thought. He went upstairs and was about to set up his bed for one, but he decided he wanted to sleep downstairs. He grabbed Honey nuts and planned to use the pillows and blanket downstairs. Once he got down, he began setting up on the long couch. Once he was done, he got tucked in and closed his eyes to try and start sleeping.

 

"Fuck!" He shot up breathing heavily, he could feel himself shaking as well as sweating. Tears were peeking out of his eyes, and he quickly wiped the out. Should've known his excessive worries would just form into a nightmare. He didn't want to be alone again. Picking up the home phone and punching in David's number, he tried calling again. It resulted in the phone being slammed again with that stupid voice mail. Max looked at the time again. 10:24. It shouldn't be too long now. He just had to wait.

 

Max felt stupid. He was acting like a dog waiting for their owner to return. But he couldn't sleep, and he didn't have anything to do. He looked back at the time now, 10:48. Only a few more minutes. He hugged his bear with anticipation to hearing something in the driveway, to see the door swing open, he didn't want to be alone anymore. 10:52. Max was aware of his fascination with David, well, semi-fascination. Only when he was seeking praise. He never catches himself though, and he hates that. Probably looks like one of those suck ups at school. 10:56. But he didn't care. People would say just be yourself and leave him anyway. He didn't want to go through it with David. 10:57. David showed Max how much you can care about someone. He wasn't good at it, but he was trying. 10:58. He was trying, wasn't that enough? 10:59. Can't it be enough? 11:00. He stared at the knob, waiting for it to turn, nothing. He ran to the window and didn't see a car in sight. Max shook his head, he could be a bit late. Just wait a little longer. Then a minute passes. Then another. And another. It's been 30 now. Max sniffed and held his bear closer looking at the door. He could think of all the rudest names to call him right now, but he couldn't say it out loud. He missed him. Max headed to the kitchen and took the note, staring. Yup, that was the ginger's handwriting. So he wasn't kidnapped or anything as far as he knew. He just lied. Taking it, Max headed back into the living room and stopped seeing a picture frame of him and David by the TV. He grabbed it and flopped himself onto the couch, curling up into a ball with the frame closest to his chest, his bear the furthest. He was swearing at himself, he knew he fucked up so many things, it's no wonder he was abandoned again. Especially by someone as happy as David. The total opposite of him. Max was just crying, he couldn't help it. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

 

David didn't plan for it to go as long as it had. Stubborn people, claiming something their own that clearly wasn't. Probably one of the most annoying parts of his job when he makes music. He actually had to turn his phone off for the whole day, and he ended up forgetting about it for how rare he uses it. It was around 1 in the morning, if not earlier when he got home. Looking at the inside of his home, he frowned. _'I thought I said I wanted him in bed at least by 11!'_   Max never seemed to follow David's desired sleep schedule for him. Stepping out of the car and locking the doors, the pale man walked up to his home, unlocking the door in front of him. He opened the door and was greeted with a rush of warm air compared to the outside's cold. "Max! I thought I sai-"  
"David!" Max interrupted flinging himself over the couch and launching into David, hugging him by his legs. The ginger was shocked and looked down with wide eyes, hearing Max ramble on about being sorry. "Hey, hey," David said, crouching down and rubbing Max's arms. He noticed how puffy the boy's eyes were, how long had he been crying? "I-I'm sorry..." He sobbed out, David shushed him and brought him into a hug, not quite understanding what the problem was. Max was crying into his shoulder, actually returning the gesture. He got up, picking Max up with him, and closed the door behind him to walk into the kitchen. When he tried to put the raven haired boy down, he just clung onto him. "O-okay?" He was confused as to why Max was acting like this. He sat down into a chair and rubbed Max's back for reassurance. "What's wrong hon?" He asked in a hushed tone of voice. Max didn't answer except with an stuttered apology. "Max? What are you sorry for?" Once he removed his face from the older man's shoulder, there was a clear wet spot from his tears. "I fucked up, r-right?" David raised a brow. "Why would you say that?" Max looked down and fumbled with the bottom of his blue hoodie. David wiped a side of Max's face of tears that fell down. "I-I thought I fucked up, a-and you just left me."  
"Left you? What do you-" Then it clicked. David had completely forgotten his abandonment complex. A kid would be sad a parent wasn't home for a day, sure. But Max had a problem with being alone, it was hell for him to be alone for a day without David. His thoughts would go straight to abandonment as he was so used to such things happening. "Oh Max..." David began hugging the boy again, brushing the back of his head for comfort. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think how badly you'd take it! I'd never leave you, never." He cooed, not wanting to be loud. Max sniffed, trying to recover from his earlier sobbing. "Promise?" He asked with a hoarse whisper. David nodded humming.

 

_"I promise Max."_


	10. Happy Disaster Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's birthday has arrived! And David, unlike Max, wants to celebrate it! Either way, he has a special surprise he can't wait to give! But it might be the reason Max doesn't want to celebrate.

Max's birthday was to arrive soon, and David couldn't be more excited about it. Max on the other hand, was not. He told David not to bother celebrating it as it wasn't something that interested him. The ginger agreed, though pouting a bit, for no party. But, he never agreed on not making Max a cake or getting him something! Today he would be out with Nikki and Neil, just to hang out, which was perfect as it allowed David to bake a cake. Baking... was not his expertise though. He can come off as confident in his cooking, but gosh darn it, that can lead to disaster! The last time he made a cake, it ended in blood, sweat, and tears. Well, not really, but food poisoning was a thing.

 

Still, David believed himself to be good, he just needed to follow close to the rules. Many relate baking to chemistry, as you need to be exact for what you bake. The redhead, was not exact with the ingredients. He just wasn't the best with the measuring aspects of things. It was odd, you either got a gross looking cake that was actually good, just messy, or you'll have a good looking cake that you don't want in your insides. The latter happens more often than the former.

 

"Are you sure you don't want me to run by the store? I'm on the rode right now and can drop by to get you one." Gwen said as she was talking to David. "It's fine Gwen! I can make a cake, it's not that hard!" She frowned remembering her last experience with David's cakes. "David, I will not only be saving you the trouble, but I'll be saving Max a trip to the trash can." Now he frowned to what the dark toned woman was implying. "Are you saying I can't make a good cake Gwen?"  
"David, that is exactly what I'm telling you. Spare the child, and let me pick you up a stupid cake." The ginger huffed at the accusation. "I think I'll do just fine thank you! And I bet Max will love it!" He was about to hang up, but it would be rude to do that without saying goodbye. "Have a good day Gwen!"  
"David, hold a fucking second!" He panicked as it sounded like she was frustrated. "A-ah, I'm going through a tunnel!"  
"David, this is your home phone."  
"What a weird place to put a tunnel! Goodbye Gwen!" He quickly placed the phone down before she could respond, he really didn't want to hear her yelling. She can get pretty scary.

 

David mixed the ingredients together, making sure he was mixing enough so it wouldn't turn out poorly. Then he heard his phone ring. He reached into his pocket and grabbed it, it was a stranger's number so he wasn't sure who this was. But it would be rude not to answer, so he did. "Hello?" He asked, using his shoulder to hold his phone to his ear as he continued mixing the ingredients to make the batter. "Hey David." Max sighed on the other line. "Oh hey Max! How are you doing-wait? Who's phone is this? Max, what did I say about talking to strangers!?" Max groaned at the ginger's concerns. "Relax, I'm using Neil's phone. Which, maybe if you got me one I wouldn't have to use other people's phone." David frowned at the suggestion. "And I'll get you one when you show me you can be responsible for having one... and not just use it for inappropriate things!" He could hear the boy snicker on the end. He would have to get Max his own phone at some point, but he just knows what the kid will be looking at and did not like it.

 

"Anyway, why'd you call? Do you need to get picked up?" At this point, David probably over mixed. "I was actually making sure you weren't doing anything behind my back. I hear a whisk David, that better not be a fucking cake you're making!"  
"Oh Max, why would you ever think I'd go behind your back like that? I would never! I kept to my word and I'm not throwing you a party!"  
"..."  
"..."  
"But you're baking me a fucking cake, aren't you?"  
"I'm baking you a cake-you never said I couldn't do that!" He could hear Max groan angrily. "David!" He screeched, which was his cue to leave. "Sorry Max! I'm going through a tunnel!"  
"David, you're baking a cake." David laughed loudly and nervously. "Yes! On the road! Goodbye Max!" He was about to put it down but quickly put the phone to his mouth to say one more thing, "Don't be distracted when you drive Max, it's unsafe and you should have your full attention on the road!" He quickly hung up and placed the phone on the counter and sighed. He poured the over mixed batter into a pan that he placed parchment paper and nonstick spray in. Once he popped it into the oven, it was time to wait! It was also time to look at his gift. It's been awhile since Max came into David's life, well, in terms of being a foster son. The redhead was, and has been, ready to make it official for quite sometime. He had the papers to show Max to see if he was ready to take the next big step too, he really hoped so. They've been getting along pretty well, so he had hope. They weren't finalized as he wouldn't want to adopt him and Max didn't want to. Taking them out, he looked at them and couldn't wait to give them to Max.

 

"David!" He slammed the door behind him with a scowl on his face. "I am going to kick your ass if I see even one ca-"  
"Surprise!" David sang with a good looking cake that held twelve candles. The ebony haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I don't think you entirely get the point of the threat. You see, your supposed to keep the cake away from my line of sight." He walked into the kitchen and sat down on the table looking bored. David pushed the cake towards Max for him to blow out the candles. "We only agreed on no party Max, but I refuse to go silent on this day! U-unless there was something that happened which is why..." He shook his head and quickly blew out the candles, earning claps from the ginger. "Nope. Just don't see the point celebrating my birthday. You know what they say, all it does is remind you how much closer to death you're getting." David frowned at that as he was picking out the candles.

 

"That's a morbid way of looking at it Max, maybe try to look on the brighter side?"  
"I get stuff." Well it was more positive. David cut a slice of the cake and placed it on the plate. In all honesty, it did look good. "Plus, I get cake. That's another good thing about birthdays." He chuckled handing Max a fork. The now twelve year old stabbed the dessert and placed a piece in his mouth, swallowing it. David looked with expectant eyes. "So, is it good? It's homemade!"  
"It's good, not surprising though since you've been getting bet-" He said words to soon, that after taste. "Max?" He coughed, and his stomach was starting to turn processing it. "Fuck! That after taste is so fucking bad! What did you put in here!?" He asked holding his stomach. "I just followed how to make a homemade cake! I mean, I added a few other things since I thought it wasn't enough..." Max yanked on his yellow bandanna to look him in the eyes. "David, why the hell did you not follow it EXACTLY? You have to be exact with shit when it comes to bake-" He felt something come up his mouth and he ran to the trash can. David flinched hearing Max puked. 'Well, looks like Gwen was right I guess...'

 

He pulled the covers over Max, who had narrowed eyes set on David. "Sorry about that, maybe I should've listened to Gwen..."  
"You think?" Max sarcastically asked with a bucket near his side. "Did you even check the fucking expiration dates?" David jolted up. "I-I did!" He didn't. "Uh-huh. Ugh, my head is killing me." The boy's caretaker laughed nervously. "All apart of food poisoning!" Max groaned, hugging his bear tighter.

 

"I think it might be better to give your present tomorrow." David said standing up straight. "Why's that?"  
"Oh well, it's important! And I uh, just want you to really think about it instead of just answering with what I might want to hear while you're sick." Max wasn't sure what he was talking about, but it clicked with what it could be. He already knew his answer, and he knew David would be crushed saying it. He just wasn't ready to do that.

 

"U-um, you know David," He called out before the ginger could walk out. "What?" he answered curiously. "Nikki and Neil asked something about you." That was surprising to David, he'd figured they didn't care too much about his life to have questions. "Really? What was it?" He asked crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame. Max bit his lip trying to figure out how he can hint this enough that David would get what he meant. "Yeah, they uh, they asked about how scary commitment can be!" David raised a brow. "Commitment? Oh dear, did one of them get into a relationship and-" Max cut him off right there. "Fuck no, I can't see Neil getting any girl knocked up and I can't see Nikki knocked up at all! But it was more of..." _'Think of analogy....'_   Max thought trying to think, his head spinning in circles from the idea that David actually wants to make it official. "When you buy something!"  
"When I buy something?" He asked curiously. "Yes! Because we saw something in the store and uh, were debating if we should commit to getting it sometime! Then we talked about how our parents-" David interrupted cheerfully. "Aw Max! I'm happy you see me as a parent!" _'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_   "U-uh, yeah well they brought up the question of how you can commit to buying something!" The pale man went thinking about it.

 

"Hmm, well, I guess I think about how and why I'm getting it. In some cases, I try to think about how I might want it with me life long." He smiled, it was kind of like adopting Max. Imagining him staying here as his legal son was great, and Max knew he was thinking this and had to do something to get him thinking the other way. "W-well, how long do you really think about it?" He was starting to get nervous, but David seemed oblivious. "I guess it depends on what it is." Figuring out no other options, Max would need to somewhat be straight foreword. "What about a pet!?" David jumped at the sudden noise, and Max quickly felt his headache after that. "A pet?"  
"Y-yeah! You know, how long do you uh, think about buying one?" David looked back in thought, and it looked like he was starting to break the code, but slowly. "Awhile, but I'd have to be super sure I'd want one!" Max nodded, trying not to look suspicious. "Yeah well, what if the animal you want... doesn't want you?" David looked slightly confused, as well as worried. Figuring it out, but not in the right way. "O-oh? And why would that be?" He asked, concerned that Max wasn't actually happy.

 

"Well," He began rolling his hands at the start of his sentence, "maybe it just uh, just scared to do their side of the commitment?"  
"Well I would make sure they know it's okay and I would do my very hardest to make them happy in their new home." He was clearly talking to Max, but they kept going with this pet store analogy. "W-well, maybe they just aren't ready? Like, they need to deal with somethings before really committing to that life changing thing? Alone?" David looked down, his mouth formed a thin line and he squeezed his fists. He got it. "Then I would... I would just wait till' they're ready. Alright Max?" He couldn't look at him. He knew why Max said all that instead of outright, and he didn't want Max's effort to go to waste. He tried holding back, but his face was heating up and nose was getting stuffy. "I-I'm uh... I'll be downstairs if you need me." He turned around clearly in distress. "I'm sorry David." Max said looking down, playing with his blanket. The ginger froze in place, that really was his answer it looked like. He just wasn't ready for him to be called his son by law. Possibly by anything. He didn't turn back already feeling the tears running down his cheeks. He didn't expect to be this emotional over his 'no'. "I-it's alright Max. Just... just sleep okay? Love you." Max slouched and hummed as a response, waiting to hear the door shut to let some tears fall down his cheeks himself. He had no right to cry, he broke David's heart, not his own. He knew he wasn't ready for that kind of thing, but maybe it's because he broke the heart of the only person who's really cared about him like a father he was crying. He felt awful.

 

"Thank you, bye." He hung up the phone and looked at the papers again. He'd need to take them back now. He expected it to be just like the happy endings, but that wasn't the case. But that didn't change that Max was still here. He isn't leaving, he's just not ready. He wasn't sure what problems Max talked about that he needed to deal with alone, but he was going to help. He was going to give him space. He was going to respect Max's decision, even if he didn't like it.

 

_He was going to wait._


	11. Depression

He felt sad. He was steering away from anger and into that feeling. And it kept going, it didn't stop. Drinking helped. He remembered just last week he wasn't fond of drinking, but now it had a good taste to it. Soon enough, David was putting his money into alcohol rather than something like water. Gwen stopped by and caught him drinking away, and she was surprised. The David she knew never drank, especially in the morning. Furthermore, the David she knew would get dressed for the day, even if he knew he wasn't going anywhere. The sight of him actually having some sign of stubble was bizarre. He was shaving, but shaving poorly. She tried getting him to stop but he wouldn't. He reeked of alcohol, and she said he was becoming an alcoholic. He laughed at her for saying so, of course he wouldn't become one! After all, he still had Max to take care of. David would become drunk often.

When he wasn't drinking, David found himself participating in another activity. This was more of a night activity that Max used to do. He got why he did, David didn't know what he was thinking when something that felt so good could be bad. His breath hitched as he drug the knife through his leg. He essentially moaned at his next cut, whining a little, begging to go deeper. But now it was his arms' turned. They were feeling neglected, and David wouldn't neglect! He put out his left arm and began carving into the pale skin. He was half lidded, panting and making loving noises at the slicing, ignoring his bleeding, aching body. He just kept craving and craving for this. The sensation, the bliss, the pain...

 

_The distraction was so good._


	12. Just Like How Mom Makes It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David learns about Max's Mother! When he mentions something he 'missed' about her, the redhead is determined to make it!

Max never really talked about his previous family often. There wasn't any need to really. It was clear that he didn't live in a good house hold, that's that. But David sometimes remembers Max having a photo of a woman holding a younger Max. As long as Max has been here, he's never taken it out, but that left confusion as to why he'd have it. There was never a good time to ask, it would be out of the blue and Max would question how the ginger knows about the picture. He doesn't want to seem snoopy, but he was pretty curious. If he could remember from two years ago, Max mentioned three people. His father, a name, and his mother. Remembering how Max described his father's and "step mother's" behavior around him made his stomach churn. So he never tried to think of it much, but that left his actual mother. Max seemed to have hated her or something on that night when he realized what it really meant that he was disowned. That was a sad time, but it was in the past. David wanted to know at some point about her, and it looked like that's what was going to happen.

 

Nikki had asked-or more like demanded-her friends Max and Neil for a sleepover. Both didn't want to go, but Nikki managed to find a way to blackmail them. Nikki, threatening her friends to have a sleepover. They weren't exactly bad, just that Max still sleeps with a stuffed bear and Neil is actually a big softy who cares dearly for his friends (which would ruin his image at school). If they were honest, they were impressed with her ability in doing that. Either way, she did force both of them to partake in the event. David was unaware of the blackmail and was just happy to see Max socializing. Plus, it would help him getting used to being without David for awhile. All he needed was to be around other people after all! Currently, the redhead had a sleeping bag under one arm that the twelve year old had asked for and was going upstairs to give it to him. Before entering, David knocked on the door and didn't enter until he heard an annoyed "yeah" from the other side. He didn't understand why Max wouldn't be more excited about this, it would be his first sleepover- as far as David was aware.

 

Opening the door, Max was stuffing stuff into his backpack he might need. The ebony haired child wasn't sure what to put in, so when he asked David-something he tried to avoid-he was happy to help. Clothes, tooth brush and tooth paste, and anything he thought he might need to have fun was what he said. He also mentioned bringing a towel, shampoo, and soap might be good if he wanted to shower there in the morning, something Max did not want to do. His bright green eyes looked over to the pale man, quickly going back to packing things into his bag. "Just put it on the bed I guess." David did as told and looked around and noticed something faced down on the desk he got Max for his room. "Excited about the sleepover Max?" He asked in a chipper voice as he grabbed the item from the desk to take a look. It was that picture of the woman, the picture he saw that night when Max was-to put it simply-drunk. "I keep telling you she fucking blackmailed us, so why the hell would I be excited about this David?"

 

Not receiving a response caused confusion. "David?" He turned back to see the ginger mesmerized by the picture of his Mother. "David!" He jumped at the loud and sharp tone of Max's voice, he turned to look at him expecting a face of anger or something for looking at it. To his surprised, he just looked like his normal self, which wasn't the most happy look but better than something of clear anger. "David, this is the point where you try to make the shit that I just said into something optimistic." He seemed unphased, did he think he was looking at another picture? Max didn't really have any pictures in his room for David to look at. "Sorry Max! It's uh-" He was trying to catch up, but he was in his own train of thought rather than listening to Max. Instead of trying to act like he knew what Max was talking about, David decided to change subject. "Max? Who's this?" He flipped the frame so Max could see, and the kid still didn't have any sort of reaction to note. "Oh, that's my Mom. What about it?" He was expecting a more expressive reaction. Rage, sadness, fear, something aside from this. It wasn't bad, but it was more or less confusing.

 

David took another look at the woman, did Max not hate her? He never said anything at all about her. Not even a hint aside from, again, that one night back at the mental hospital. "I was just curious... you never seem to mention her." Max shrugged sitting up on the bed, his feet dangling. David decided to take a seat next to him, the frame still in hand. "I don't have anything to say. Didn't know her." That left more confusion. "How come?" The question made Max roll his eyes. "I dunno David, maybe because she fucking left when I couldn't process a damn thing?" Point taken, he probably should've figured that out. "Right, sorry. Do you like your Mom though? You have a picture of her and all..." He noticed how the tan boy giggle at the accusation. "What? Fuck no! I hate her, she's a bitch that left me with a sorry ass excuse of a Dad!" David furrowed his brows. "Then why do you have a picture of her?" Max stopped chuckling and looked uncomfortable now, was he nervous? "I dunno, I guess it was just nice having some kind of parent? Even if she wasn't really there?" That made David's heart throb, Max had to make a picture as a substitute parent, it sounded so sad.

 

"I usually just kind of made up how I thought she was like. My Dad would get drunk and go off rambling somethings about her, never about how she left though. Weirdly enough, she sounded nice." Max picked at his pants, keeping his eyes on the floor out of embarrassment in admitting this. "So I kinda used some of the shit he said to imagine her." His cheeks were heating up, and David found it adorable. Not to mention, it was great to see Max being open about something he was red-faced about. "What was she like to you?" He asked in curiosity. Max fumbled with the bottom of his hoodie now, keeping his eyes off David. "U-um, she was nice." David rolled his eyes at the plain explanation grinning. "Okay, but what did she do? Did you think she was something like me?" Max burst out laughing, no longer looking embarrassed. "Y-you!? Psh! As if! I'd never make my fucking dream parent like you!" He had no idea if he should be hurt by that. Max calmed down waving a hand grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry! I didn't mean to talk shit about you like that! You're uh... you're a good Daaa-" He was going to say 'Dad', stopping mid way seeing David's expectant and excited eyes. "-aaavid. You're good David." He looked upset at the change of words, but was still happy to hear Max say he was basically a good parent.

 

"Anyway, I wouldn't say I imagined her as happy go lucky as you. I liked to think she was nice, understanding, apparently she was shy, but that's what I heard from my Dad. So I thought that maybe she'd be quiet and talk in a-" He was snapping his fingers trying to think of the word. "Not quiet exactly, but not loud..."  
"Soft?" David suggested. He wasn't sure if that was the word he was looking for, but Max would take it. "Yeah, she talked in a soft voice I guess. But when she gets angry, she's fucking scary and bad ass! That's from my idea if you couldn't tell." He could tell, sounds like something Max would want in a Mom, at least when she would be angry towards others. David was pretty sure Max never imagined her getting mad at him, he wanted the perfect parent after all. "She could also be protective! Not your kind of protective where you're worried about every little thing I do-"  
"I do not do that!"  
"You freaked out for me being near a stove and trying to heat up something."  
"Because you shouldn't try to cook alone like that! You could've hurt yourself!"  
"The stove wasn't on and I was using the microwave." It was hard for him to get to the microwave for it being so high up, so he had to climb the counters. "I still stand that my actions were reasonable." Max snickered.

 

"Yeah well, I think my Mom would be protective if I'm in obvious trouble. Like if I get hurt or when my Dad would hit me-" David's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me he hit you Max!" He said worriedly. "It was never brought up." David crossed his arms upset that he'd never said anything about that. "We're going to have to talk about that." Max raised a brow. "What? Why? I don't have to deal with it any-"  
"Would you rather talk about it now?" The threat shut Max's mouth. He would be expecting a not so conversation when he gets back it would seem. "Whatever, she was just that protective... I also think she was a good cook." David raised a brow relaxing to the change in subject and grinned again. "Oh? What kind of stuff she make?"  
"Apparently Indian food. Like, she never figured out how to make something that wasn't from India." Weird detail, that had to be from one of his Father's drunk ramblings. "She'd try really hard but couldn't get American food right. She could make more simple things like Mac and cheese, but nothing like a burger. She always ended up messing up. My Dad fucking praised her cooking whenever he was drunk. It was like that's all he married her for or something!" David could believe that, but Max actually saw a more 'David' outlook on it. He guessed that there was something aside from cooking between the two, his Dad did mention a lot of other things about her that he supposedly loved. He wonders if she'd never left, if Max would've ended up differently.

 

"I'll be honest that I get cravings for Indian food sometimes. But it's not like restaurant Indian food, it's like homemade shit! Maybe I had her cooking when I was younger and don't remember it, but I've had cravings for that kind of stuff. Maybe it's her cooking? Doubt it, but who the fuck knows." David wasn't the best cook there was, but he wasn't bad either. Max loves his cooking, probably partially due to the fact of what he'd been eating in the ten years he was at his old home wasn't very good, but it could also be guessed because David was pretty good as is. He can't cook somethings as well as others, Max would have to say David can make some good waffles but never ask him to make an edible cake. But hearing Max praising his Mother's cooking even though he isn't sure he's actually ever tasted it made him a little jealous. He wasn't sure why he should be, he was taking care of Max. Heck, this was essentially a woman made up from the boy's imagination. Still, the jealousy was there. "Her dal baati was to fucking die for apparently. Fuck! I just want some thinking about it!" David had never tried Indian food, but he never bothered asking Max if he liked it. It's never too late to try something new is what he always says! And then, the ginger found a little project to do while Max was away.

 

When Nikki came to pick Max up because she was tired of waiting on both of the boys to come over, David looked up Indian food. He was trying to remember what he had mentioned before, it clicking when he saw the words. It had an awful lot of needed ingredients, and there are 23 steps in making the whole thing. The ginger bit his lip unsure, but imagining how happy Max would be gave him a confidence boost. "It can't be that hard." He made note of all the ingredients he needed, and checked to see what he had. Unsurprisingly, he needed to go to the store to get some of the ingredients. Problem was, he's never heard some of these things and had no idea if the store had them. He tried to find some stores that might have what he needed, but they were pretty far. Not too far like a state away, but it wouldn't take a couple of minutes. But David was determined to make sate Max's craving!

 

He got back and felt tuckered out with the run around. David set all the groceries on the ground, sighing and falling onto the couch. He didn't expect it to take so long. Looking at the time it was nearly past the afternoon. He wanted to make a practice batch so he could get a feel as to what he needed to do, he didn't want to feed Max something belonging in the garbage. Not wanting to waste anymore time, David got up stretching a bit and grabbed the bags to set them on the counter. David opened up the recipe on his phone and set it up for him to look at for directions after taking out everything he needed. He read the first step and grinned. "Alright, seems easy enough!" He looked back and realized, which one was the dals? Looking it up, he was trying to find the chana dals, small yellow looking pellets. Kinda looked like corn. "Okay, little confused with ingredients but not a problem!" After he washed them, it said to add them to the pressure cooker. So far, this didn't seem too hard. Looking a bit into it, he preheated the oven to set up for the bread looking rolls. _'This shouldn't be too hard at all! This'll be a cake walk!'_   He mused to himself. He wouldn't be singing the same tune later on.

 

He finished it all off with the final step and smiled looking at what he'd made. It didn't look half bad for first time! He didn't get why some were saying it can end up difficult for first timers, it was pretty easy! But now he had to taste it! David never had or made Indian food, so this would be his first. He picked up a roll and bit into it. He nearly spit it out. How did he make bad bread!? "Maybe I just need to taste this?" He dipped a finger into the dal, cringing internally. This wasn't what it was supposed to taste like, right? He tried combining the two which only made it worst. "Max likes this?" He asks, not pleased with the taste lingering in his mouth. The ginger went to the internet to see what he should be tasting, and he was right on it tasting bad. The dal was supposed to taste spicy and the rolls, the baati, was supposed to be hard. They were not either of those things. The side dish wasn't spicy at all and the baati was soft and tasted too... salty. David wonders if he put too much salt in. "O-okay," He sighed, "Now I know what I need to fix! Time for round two!" Round two was as bad as the last. The dal tasted WAY too spicy, like, that's all there was. Just spice and it was hurting David's mouth. He had to drink two glasses of water, realizing he may have put too much spice in it. The baati was hard, but when he bit into it, David realized that he needed more salt. He was still positive about this and decided to go round 3... then 4... 5, 6, 7, he was getting only a tad frustrated at this point. He buried his head in his hands groaning. "What am I doing wrong darn it!" Then the home phone rang.

 

Walking over, he picked it up. "Hello?" He sighed tiredly. "Shit David, did something happen?" The voice made him perk up. "O-oh! Nothing's wrong Max! Why would there be?"  
"That's why I asked, you sounded like me." David frowned a bit, he had no idea if Max was implying himself to be an insult. "Well nothing's wrong! I am-" He looked over to the mess in the kitchen, "- A-OK over here!" He could hear him hum suspiciously, and the ginger quickly wanted to change the subject. "What about you Max!?" He asked rather loudly. Realizing this, he cleared his throat and made his way to sit down on the couch. "I-I mean, how you doing Max? You wouldn't just call me for no reason!" He laughed nervously, he didn't want to ruin his surprise but god was it going terribly. "Who said I needed a reason to talk to you? Maybe I just wanna talk." That made David smile, the idea of Max just wanting to talk to him for no reason, maybe even missing him, warmed his heart. At least there was a positive in the day. "Oh Max, if you just miss me you can just say so!" He could hear the groan on the other end. "Okay, I never said I didn't have a reason to call you." That made him bite down, but Max had implied he might call just to call.

 

"Oh, well what's the reason then?" The redhead asked curiously. "I was just asking if it was okay to spend the night tomorrow too, Nikki still wants to hold me and Neil as hostages." Ignoring that last part, this was good news. That meant David would have another day to work on this ~~stupid~~ dish! "Of course Max!" He answered, a little too quickly for Max's taste. "God, if you wanted me out so bad I could've just ran-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence with David interrupting him with panic. "No, no, no, no, no! Th-that's not what I meant Max! You know that I care about you!" He was going off rambling about how much he loved the blue hoodie boy, clearly alarmed by what Max said. "David!" He piped in and David stopped talking. Ugh, he could feel something way too similar building up. "Chill, I'm not actually gonna do that. That would be fucking stupid. Now stop worrying or you're gonna have a fucking attack, I swear... and stop crying." Max knew him well as he was drying off the tears on his face. "I just called to ask if I could stay kidnapped longer, and I got my answer. Bye David."  
"Bye, love you Max!" He chirped feeling much better. Max held the phone on for a few moments before getting out of a frozen state. "Uh, yeah. Same goes to you." He immediately hung up. Max never said I love you outright, it was always made through actions and saying "same goes to you" or something like that. But David was happy to be patient in verbally hearing it from him, he just wanted Max to have a happy life. He placed the phone back down and looked back to the messy kitchen. He sighed looking at it all. He expected having less trouble, he'd need to get more ingredients. But he's willing to keep trying if it meant Max having a smile.

 

Waking up early as usual, David decided to get some chores done around the house after making something he could actually eat. Looking at the time, it was almost noon, so he was right on schedule. He didn't want to start trying to cooking the dal baati in the morning, so noon seemed like a good idea. He got out all the ingredients again, set up the recipe he had written down last night, and looked ready to try again. "Alright! If I just make sure to follow every step perfectly, I should be good!... Hopefully!" The ginger tried his hand with the starting point and began cooking the dish with a refreshed mind. Everything went to shit. David wanted to throw up with this, it tasted so bad! He was trying to find where he went wrong, found it, and tried again. He did some breathing to calm down, it felt like the frustration from yesterday was climbing back up. It still didn't taste good. He had the trash can at his side at this point, keeping it by for when he needed to spit something out. The next couple tries still weren't working, this one actually had him retching into the trash. He felt sick, did he give himself food poisoning? It's like the birthday cake all over again! It's like his body could not handle anymore food that tasted bad. Soon enough, David found himself throwing up from all that he had been eating. It felt like he had food poisoning now for sure. "Ugh... when will it en-" Before he could finish, he felt more vomit coming up. This was not working out at all.

 

He was breathing heavily, from all the vomiting and coughing he was doing. His mouth tasted gross now. Then he heard the phone ring. Groaning from the floor with his head resting on the trash, he got up and made his way the phone, while grabbing a paper towel to wipe off anything from his face. Picking it up and plopping down on the couch, he answered with a tired "Hello?" again as the day prior, this time trying to control his breathing with heavy breaths. "Um, did I interrupt you or something?" Max asked from the other end, he sounded extremely uncomfortable. David was confused to hear that until he realized what he might be sounding like he was doing. "N-no Max! I wasn't doing anything at all! Just uh-" He looked back to the kitchen, it looked messier than yesterday. "-moving stuff?" That sounded more like a question than an answer. "Are you okay? Do you need me to come back or something? You've been fucking weird every time I call-"  
"No! No I-I'm fine Max!" He stuttered and laughed anxiously. He wanted Max back home so bad right now, but he was having fun at the sleepover! Plus, he was still working on his surprise.

 

David was starting to feel sick again, but he wanted to hold off so he could talk to the raven haired boy. "S-so, how ya doing Max? Having fun?" He tried making conversation holding off from his own needs. "I guess. Nikki tried chasing a squirrel and Neil nearly dropped kicked her out of annoyance, but it's been okay." The redhead had to take a second to process all that. "Pardon?" He asked very confused. Max just ignored it and carried on, "And apparently her Mom had like old band stuff? So that was pretty cool when I got to play the guitar." David was meaning to get Max some kind of instrument, he seemed interested in making music. "That's great Max! You three going to be the next big thing?" The ginger joked, trying to ignore the nauseating feeling he was having. "Fuck no." That's what he expected. "Really? Would've loved to get a single!" He smiled, this was a nice change of pace from earlier. "Y-yeah well, too bad!" Max sounded a bit embarrassed, like he was flattered or something. Maybe he did like the idea of being in a band? "So is there a reason you called?"  
"I just-uh-wanted to..." It was like he was trying to think up a reason. "make sure you were doing okay without me! Like I said, you acted kinda weird yesterday when you picked up the phone..." It was sweet that Max worried, but it also sounded like he didn't have a real reason, which was also nice. David smiled at his words, he was happy to hear Max say this. "Well I'm fine Max, I-" Before he could finish his sentence, some vomit burned his throat and some came up to his mouth. "Uh, David?" Okay, it was time to end the call. He ran to the kitchen to spit out the gross substance and put his ear back to the phone and going back to the living room. "Sorry Max, going through a tunnel!"  
"This is the home phone."  
"And I-I have to leave right now! I'll see you tomorrow! Love you, bye!"  
"Wait, Da-" He slammed the phone down, feeling his face flushed with anxiety. He quickly returned to the trash and continued his horrible afternoon.

 

He stopped throwing up, which was great, but he was beginning to feel slightly feverish, not so good. He looked up to make sure he hadn't actually poisoned himself. He did. "Oh you gotta be-" He put a hand on his forehead looking up groaning. He actually poisoned himself doing this. This was supposed to be easy! But nope! This had to be hard! Max just had to crave something difficult to make! But David was determined to keep going! He wanted to make Max happy and show that he can be just as good of a cook as his imaginary Mom!... Sounds stupid said aloud, but the point was he wanted to prove himself to be the best parent! The dream parent! Some poisoning that he did to himself won't stop him! He sat up determined! And then slouched putting a head on his head, he felt light headed. B-but, he'll get around to getting up and making the food!

 

Nikki and her Mom dropped both Neil and Max off from their captivity, but they'd be lying if they said they didn't have at least a little fun. Max wished he did bring some of his own stuff like soap and shampoo though. He didn't want to feel gross any longer than he had to so he took a shower at their house, resulting in needing to use their products. He smelled like a girl now. Well, he smelled nice at least, it just wasn't a scent you'd expect on a dude. Lavender was the only shampoo they had, so he smelled like the flower. Max got out of the car, saying goodbye to the other two, and walked up to the door as the car drove away. David had been acting weird on the phone, and he was at a lost for why. He opens the door that was unsurprisingly unlocked, his eyes widening at what he saw. "What the fuck!?" He asks. There was fire in the kitchen. He dropped his bag on the floor, not bothering to close the door, and ran into the food area to take a look. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He kept repeating. Does he throw water on? Where's a bucket he can use!?

 

Suddenly, David bursts in with a fire extiguis-when the fuck did they get that? "O-oh! Hey Max! Haha, I-I didn't expect you to be home-" He blew out the fire with the extinguisher, sighing as only white foam was left. "-so soon..." He breathed out, his voice quieter than before. David looked like shit. And there was a gross smell in the kitchen, kinda like vomit. Max had to plug his nose due to the mixture of something burning and the barf. The ginger himself seemed to be part of the source for the vomit smell and he looked like he should be asleep resting rather than up and cooking. _'Is David sick?'_   Max questions, but it lines up perfectly well, it was just weird since just two days ago, he seemed fine. "Um, when did we have a fire extinguisher?" Max asks as David walks by, not up straight, to close the front door. "Three hours ago." The redhead responds with a tired voice. "Shit David, sit down!" Max grabs the extinguisher from his hands and sets it down, leading David to the couch. He was kinda shivering now that Max noticed. "I-I'm fine Ma-"  
"Don't even try pulling that fucking card." Max said grabbing a blanket laying on a chair and putting it over David. He felt weird doing this. He put a hand up to David's forehead and it was like he was burning up. He was trying to go through what he should be doing in his mind, and went to get an ice pack.

 

David's head was aching and he felt like crying at his failure. This was a total bust. Coming back, the twelve year old had an ice pack in one hand and handed it to David. "Put that on your head." He instructed, the ginger doing so. "David. What the fuck is going on? Why was there a fire? And how'd you get sick?"  
"Food poisoning." David muttered answering the last question. "What? Why?" The ginger shifted his feet with his eyes glued on them, not wanting to make eye contact with his foster son. "I just-I wanted to make you happy..." The ebony haired child was confused. "David, if this was all a way to get me to say that I'm, y'know, that's really stu-"  
"No. I just wanted to make you happy. Be that dream parent that makes you really good food from your heritage..." It took him a moment that David was talking about the day he left for Nikki's sleep over. "Were you trying to make dal baati for me?" He asked, earning a silent nod from David. "I thought it would be easy, but that didn't turn out to be the case at all..." He sniffed crying a little.

 

"David, were you seriously jealous of my imaginary version of my Mom?" David whipped his head around to look at Max with glassy eyes. "No! Not exactly. I-the cooking part wasn't imagi-"  
"David, it came from a drunk guy. That's like the least reliable person on the planet. He could've just been doing the same thing as me for all I know." The pale man looked down, he felt ashamed for being jealous of someone who wasn't real, and Max could tell. He scratched the back of his head and looked away, feeling sheepish about what he was about to say. "Listen David, I didn't know my Mom and she could've been the total opposite from what I imagine, probably was. Hell, I don't even know what happened to her and why she left, but I don't care. Cause if she didn't, I might've ended up having a happy family." David looked at him confused. "Don't you want that Max?" He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about all this. "Sure, but then I wouldn't have met my dream parent." It took him a second before it clicked, Max had just called him his dream parent. _His dream parent_. David grinned ear to ear and couldn't help tears welling up in his eyes with joy. "Oh Max!" He yanked the boy into a hug, which he squirmed at. "Hey! You're sick! I don't want to get sick too!" The ginger begrudgingly let go of him, but still smiled like a goofball. "That was very sweet of you Max." The Indian boy waved it off, he was embarrassed as is, he doesn't need more reasons to blush. "Sh-shut up!" The ginger laughed, it was nice having his son back... foster son. His foster son back. He realized there was a new fragrance in the air, a more pleasant one, and he sniffed and it seemed like it was coming from Max. "... Max? Do you smell like lavender?" Max's whole face became red, "Shut up!"

 

Days later, David was feeling a lot better. Max was sweet enough to take care of him, due to the fact he wouldn't let the man out of bed, but he still took ridiculous precautions as a way to not get sick himself. Covering up to the brim. The redhead wasn't feeling like cooking so he ordered take out, but this was a special kind of take out. "Max! Food's here!" He calls. This time around, he thought about watching a movie while they ate. Just something nice to do he thought. Max agreed to it, but he had to pick the movie. Wasn't going to be as fun knowing Max's taste in movies, but it'll be bonding time. Coming down stairs, the boy's nose was hit with a familiar scent. Looking at the table in front of the couch, it was Indian food. "Shit! You actually got some real food!?" David frowned a bit as Max drooled over it all. "Are you saying I don't make real food?"  
"What I'm saying is that I'm never trusting you to make dal baati." He jumped on the couch looking eager to taste it all.

 

"Speaking of which, I actually got some! So we won't be having anything poisonous this time!"  
"You mean you won't be poisoning yourself?"  
"Alright Max, time to eat!" David nearly shouted immediately red-faced at the fact, Max snickered at the response. The ginger set up everything, and he was eager himself to try something new. Finally, he was going to eat the dish he was trying to make and it was going to be right. It was going to be great! It was going to be- "Ugh, I think they didn't know how to make this stuff either..." Looking to the side, Max was happily eating the food with no problem. "I have no fucking clue what you're talking about, this stuff is the shit!" He ripped apart the stiff bread and put it into the dip, eating it and humming with delight. "I guess maybe it just isn't for me, haha..." Well that sucked, he didn't even like it in the first place. It wasn't as bad as his attempts in making it, but it wasn't what he really liked. "Well you see David, that's what we call 'bad tastes'." Max told him smugly, picking up to remote to choose a movie. "Well, some of us just don't like spicy food."  
"Not all of it is spicy." Max retorted. "Yes well, not all of us like the same thing!" He tried another dish and didn't like it either. He wiped his hands off each other, indicating he was already done. But Max seemed to enjoy everything, so he'd have to keep that in mind. "Hey Max? How did you know how this tasted if you never knew your Mother?" Max set the remote down and went to grab some more food to eat, waiting for the movie to start. "My Dad would get takeout and I'd smuggle some food into my room without him when he was asleep. I just had a feeling her cooking tasted better. This shit is good hot." Imagining Max needing to scavenge for food made David uneasy. He wouldn't want Max doing that, and he won't with David. That's something he can count on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried looking up complicated Indian food and dal batti was like the only one I figured I could write for the easiest. Simple dish, apparently difficult to make. Maybe I'm wrong and should've chose something else, I dunno, never had Indian food. Also HA. Some of you thought the picture of the woman was random from the first story but look at it now!


	13. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has been acting strange, hiding his face and barely talking to David. It's up to the former nurse to figure out what's up. The answer isn't a pleasant one.

David waited for Max, tapping on the steering wheel out of boredom. He was confused as to why Max wasn't here right now, he was pretty sure he didn't get here too early. There's always the option of hitching a ride with his friends, but he was pretty sure Max wouldn't do that. The ginger unbuckled himself to see what the hold up was, but stopped when he heard the door to the back open. He sighed with relief and looked to the back, confused as to why the boy had his hood up. "So Max? How was your day?"  
"Fine." He furrowed his brows, the boy's tone sounding tired. He couldn't see his face as Max looked out the window and the hood covered it up as well. "Max? Is something-"  
"I'm fine David." David shut his mouth, knowing not to pry when Max sounded frustrated like that. But something was up.

 

When they got home, Max immediately shot upstairs, most likely to his room. Following up, he noticed the bathroom door was closed instead. "Max?" He called out knocking on the door and putting an ear to it. "You doing okay?" Maybe it was stomach problems. "I'm fucking fine, go away!" He said in a harsh tone. He didn't sound okay. Going downstairs, David was trying to think what could be up. He knew Max took his antidepressants, he always made sure he did. He also didn't seem to mad earlier today, well, no more than usual. The ginger fell to the conclusion that something must've happened at school.

 

"Max! Dinner!" He shouted up the stairs. He made Max's favorite tonight, figuring it was something to boost his spirits. Noticing he wasn't coming down, David tried again. "Max!"  
"Not hungry!" He frowned at that. Was he sick? Going up the stairs, he looked at the end and saw Max's door was closed. He knocked on the door trying again. "Max? I made your favorite!"  
"And I said I'm not hungry!" He said from the other side. "Are you sick?" He asked. Max could be having a stomach ache or something. "I said I'm fine David!" Max shouted more harshly, obviously annoyed by David's prying. "I-I know! I just... I haven't see you all day! Is something wrong?" The only time he's seen Max all day was in the morning. "Peachy." He heard the boy say on the other side with a quieter tone. David stood there in silence, contemplating if it would be a good idea to continue this. "May I come-"  
"No." He sighed deciding to give him his space. Guess it's dinner alone then.

 

The next day had an interesting start. David woke Max up like usual, but he just headed straight to the door with his backpack and usual attire. "Max? Aren't you going to get breakfast?" The redhead asked placing an omelette on a plate with his spatula. "I'll just eat at school. They have morning lunches."  
"Max? Are you having sleep problems again? I told you-"  
"I'm fine David, okay?" He bit his lip, not quite believing that. He'd just talk after school.

 

Picking Max was the same as the day before. Waited for a longer time, Max got in hood up face away, and it was a quiet drive. When getting home, David opened the door but called for Max as soon as it looked like he was heading up stairs. "What?" He snapped on the steps. "Come here, I want to talk to you." There was a pause for a moment before he continued up. "Max!" He didn't stop, and David chased after him. This caused Max to run up and to his room immediately, slamming his door shut. David knocked harder than usual frowning. "Max! Open the door!"  
"Fuck you." He heard from the other side. Turning on the knob and pushing lightly, he could feel Max's weight on it. "Max!"  
"Leave me the fuck alone David!" He shouted in irritation. David used more force opening the door, enough that told Max he was no match and got him running to his bed. "Max! What is up with you?" The ginger questioned seeing the ebony haired boy had his face still covered. "Get out!" The muffled voice yelled frustrated. "I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong!" Folding his long pale arms, he waited for an answer. "...Please?" Max squeaked out in desperation. He felt bad for not leaving, but he needed to know what was up. "I'm sorry, but I won't leave." He waited a few moments before taking a seat on the bed next to Max who laid down with his face buried in his arms. "Max? Did something happen?" He asked, wanting the boy to lift up his head. Seeing that wasn't happening, he moved closer and tried prying his arms away from his face. "Fucking stop!" Max argued, burying his head deeper into his arms. "Just tell me what's wrong then!" David told him, stopping his movements. The tan skin boy heaved out a sigh, realizing he was cornered again. "Just-" He began lifting his head up to look at David. "-don't fucking-"  
"Oh my gosh Max!" The ginger immediately grabbed Max's chin and moved it from side to side. "-freak out." He finished his sentence, he didn't even know why he bothered when he knew David would freak out. Max's face was beat up. Bruises and cuts were scattered, and Max had a black eye with a lump formed on top of it on his right side. How couldn't David freak out? His baby was injured! "Oh go-come on, I have the first aid downstairs!" David said dragging the boy into the living room.

 

Max picked at his pants and kept his eyes to the ground as David was grabbing somethings. Upon the redhead's return, he had a bottle of alcohol, a rag, and bandages. He crouched down in front of Max who sat on the long couch, pouring the liquid into the rag. "Head up." He set the bottle down, and sighed seeing Max wasn't cooperating. He grabbed his chin again to push it up. Touching a large cut on his forehead with the cloth made Max whine, causing David to apologize shortly after. "What happened?" He asked worried. "I just got in a fight, okay?"  
"A fight!?" He nearly jumped, accidentally putting more pressure on a wound than intended. "Shit! Not so hard!" Max said turning his head away, only to have David bring his face back facing him. "S-sorry, it's just-why on Earth were you in a fight Max?" The child sighed, his eyes shifting downwards. "Did this happen yesterday too?" David asked, receiving a slight nod from Max. "But that one was different." He noted. "How?"  
"I started that one." He added more pressure to a wound. "Ow!" David frowned at Max. "So you know, I actually meant to do that one! Max, why are you starting fights!?"  
"I only started the one from yesterday! Today's shit was entirely their fault... okay, maybe it had to do with yesterday's fight, but still!" The older male sighed, putting on more alcohol into a rag. "Okay, what happened yesterday?" He only had a bad feeling at what happened, and he was right. Max apparently made fun of some kid for doing something they didn't mean to. David knows he isn't to fond of his other classmates aside from Nikki and Neil, so it wasn't surprising to hear him say he hated the kid. After some name calling and talking shit about the kid, he got into a brawl with him. "To be fair, Nikki technically started it. She was the one that mauled the other kid's friend."  
"You said you told her to do that." Max snickered remembering, earning some more pressure on another wound, causing the boy to hiss. "Continue." David allowed relieving the pressure as he was still cleaning his child up. "That's about it. We all just got fucked up that day, except Neil. The asshole just ran when it started, and I thought he had balls."

 

"What about today? What's up with that?" Max shifted a bit, as much as he could with David keeping a hand on his chin. "Well, he decided to get back at me I guess." The redhead raised a brow. "Back at you?"  
"I don't know how the fuck he did it, but he fucking found out I used to be in a asylum." Yeah, that never really looks good anywhere. David was lucky that no one at school found that out about him, but he could only imagine how bad it was back then. But now? Gosh, he doesn't like to think about how judgmental modern society is. "Mental hospital, not an asylum." He corrected. "It was a fucking asylum Dav-ow! Come on!" He complained feeling another sting. "Okay, so how did it end up in a fight?" David asked. The kid apparently attempted blackmailing him into spreading the rumor if Max didn't do as he was told. Unsurprisingly, he fought against that and had Nikki attack again. "Ow! He started it!"  
"That doesn't mean to fight violence with violence!" Max sighed as David finished up cleaning his face and began looking for anymore scratches on his arms and legs. Some small ones with some bruises, but not as bad as the face. He started to bandage the child's head up. "So I'd have to fucking guess they're going to be telling everyone I'm a psycho."  
"You are not a psycho Max." He reassured cutting the bandage away from the roll, securing it to Max's head. "Was this just a fist fight?" He asked, the large cuts didn't feel like it was just fists. "Yeah, I mean, we also used some rocks on the ground. Some of them are fucking sharp. Today someone got some broken glass, so there's that." Gosh fights have gotten more violent.

 

Two things were clear now. Max was bullying, but he was also getting bullied. Two different problems, similar concept. "Max, you should know not to make fun of others." He just shrugged. "Why? I'm not the one who made the stupid mistake."  
"Yes but, it's not nice." Max rolled his eyes. "You've met me. I'm not nice."  
"Yes well, you should at least tolerate!" He said, leaving a moment to grab an ice pack. He returned handing it to Max, telling him to put it over the eye. "Oh! You're vision is okay with that eye, right?" Max nodded, relaxing David. There was another "be right back" from David, leaving with the rag. Max heard the faucet in the kitchen getting turned on. when he was back, the rag was soaked. He grabbed Max's chin and placed some pressure to the boy's lips. "Cold!" He tried to speak out. "I know, but cold pressure to swollen spots is needed." He was surprised Max's vision wasn't too bad considering that eye was both swollen and dark from the black eye. "What now?" Max spoke up, eyes shifting to the side. He still wasn't used to this kind of attention, especially after getting hurt. It was awkward. "Now, we call your school and tell them about this."  
"Don't fucking bring them into this!"  
"Max, it's harder to keep this on your lip when you keep talking." Max grabbed the cloth away to push it to his lip himself. Sighing, David took a seat next to Max, sitting in a side saddle position with one arm resting on the back of the couch. "Why don't you want to bring the school into this exactly?" Max shot him a glare. "I'm not a snitch David. It's my business."  
"Yes well, I think some help would be nice." Max fumed dropping his arm with the rag and the ice pack and pointing at David. "I don't need help!"  
"Max!" He sighed again at the boy's stubbornness, picking up the pack and resting it on the dark part and lump of his eye for him. He slouched a little, putting the rag to his lip again. "Max, I get you don't like getting help, but this is serious. I don't want you to end up getting bullied the rest of your days at school for this. I don't know if it would last that long, but I know it would leave a mark you wouldn't like." David was fine saying he went to a mental institution, but he wasn't stupid or naive to know it doesn't look good on record. Let alone everyone at school knowing about it, he could only imagine what Max could end up going through.

 

"I can handle it." The boy muttered, looking as sour as ever. "I bet you could." David agreed in a soft voice, but it was the obvious 'you can't' tone. "Don't try humoring me David." The ginger chuckled smiling. "Of course." It was quiet for awhile. "Alright, that should be enough for now. I'll call you back in an hour to reapply." He took the ice pack off Max's eye and on the table. "The swelling should be gone in a day though, it's your choice if you want to keep the towel on it. Might feel bet-" Max threw the towel on the table. "Pass." he got up and began heading to his room. David flinched hearing the slam.

 

David drove into his usual waiting spot at the school, but instead of waiting, he unbuckled and opened the door stepping out. If Max didn't want the school getting involved, fine. He'll respect his wishes. But not letting David himself get involved? He was involved the moment Max got hit-well, the moment Max name called the kid technically, but it didn't sound like justice putting it that way. He walked around finding Max with Nikki and Neil talking to another group of kids, most likely the group hurting him/who Max had bullied. Gosh it's so much harder to defend when Max was the bully first. Seriously, all of this didn't have to happen if he didn't make fun of this kid. "You look like shit." Max was heard saying. "So do you asshole." The other child said. They actually both looked like shit. Neil was the only one who didn't looked beaten up.

 

"Change your mind about the whole thing? Didn't tell anyone yet, so I'm giving you a second chance!" Max eye rolled. "Eat a dick. Nikki-" Once hearing the girl's name, David stepped in. "Nikki, heel!" He yelled running towards the group. "Fuck!" Max whipped his head around scowling towards the redhead. "Oh come on Max! What are you? 6? You seriously needed to bring a fucking adult here?"  
"One, language!" David said grabbing a hold of Nikki who was trying to claw out of David's arms. Ah, like the good ol' days. Sure wished he had a shot sedative on him. "Two, I think what Max did was very responsible!" Max rolled his eyes again. "He just saw your face didn't he?" interjected Neil, receiving a nod from the shorter male. "I thought I fucking told you it was my business!"  
"And it was mine when you got hurt!" Max had to do a double take on that, unsure as how to feel. "Now, I don't know who you are-"  
"Nathan."  
"-okay Nathan! I don't-well I do know why this is happening and I'm sure Max is very sorry-"  
"I'm not."  
"-he is, he just won't admit it. But! By no means should it allow you to go fighting and blackmailing him!" Nathan groaned at the adult talking thing. "Just listen to Max, it's none of your fucking business old man!" He frowned at the stubbornness of the boy as well as calling him an old man. 26 is not that old! "Whatever the case, like I said, it is! Where even is your proof?" Nathan looked confused. "What?"  
"Your proof. Something like this would need some kind of proof." He seemed to have shrink hearing that. "Come on! You can't even fucking blackmail me right!?" Max shouted, as if he was actually upset at this. Did he want to be blackmailed, or was he losing faith in the human race with this kid's inability to blackmail properly? "Well, he was taking it like it was real! So he's my proof!" He pointed at Max, trying to win this argument. "Dude, I can just fucking say I didn't go to one if I get asked."  
"And fuck if the secretary is willing to give out his records." Nathan shot a glare to his buddy who was beginning to think logically. "He can't even manage his own goons."

 

Neil sent Max a dirty look. "Are you implying Nikki and I are your 'goons'?" Okay, things are getting really off topic. "Now, now-"  
"Well yeah, I'm always in the middle when we sit together. Plus, I'm just asking to be a fucking main character or something."  
"Now Max-" David was silenced yet again. "Excuse me, you can call Nikki whatever you want; Goon, pet, bodyguard, tool, whatever, but I will not fucking stand for this!" David rushed between the two, with Nikki in his arms chanting 'fight'. "Okay boys-" They just got closer looking more angry right in front of David. "So what the fuck am I? Your goon? Yeah, I don't think so!" Max gritted his teeth. "Well I'm the fucking brains between you two, so I would say I'd be the mob boss between our little gang!" _'oh dear.'_   David thought looking helplessly. At this point, Nathan and his crew backed away awkwardly. David has no idea if this was a win or not.

 

"Fucking ow!" Max screamed feeling pressure to the wound. "I take back what I said yesterday, Neil has balls." He gritted his teeth feeling the alcohol sting. "Yes well, do you think you two will do okay as friends later?" David really hoped he hadn't accidentally ruined his friendship. "Yeah, we've had wors-well, we've had fights like this." David nodded, dabbing the cloth to Max's cheek. Who knew Neil could fight? "Well I hope you learned your lesson Max."  
"I sure did. Always make sure someone is fucking blackmailing me correctly."  
"Wha-no! Don't bully others and violence is not the only answer! That's what you were supposed to learn!" He frowned, did Max seriously not get that? "Yeah well, should've made the story better to get that moral throu-ow!" There's the pressure again.

 

"At least this whole problem is over. How about I call in delivery tonight? I was thinking Chinese food." Max nodded and his eyes shifted down, remembering what David said earlier. "Hey David?" He asked, the ginger had the home phone in hand. "Yes Max?"  
"Did... did you mean what you said back there?" He looked confused. "I said a lot of things Max, which part?" Not that it really mattered, all of it was true as far as he was aware. Maybe Max being sorry wasn't true, but pretending works. "About it being your problem when I got hurt?" Oh, that. He nodded his head keeping a smile. "Of course Max! You're my so-" He paused, unsure if Max would be okay with that. Pretty sure he wasn't with the forming of narrow eyes on the boy's face. "-you're in my custody I mean. And I care a lot about you Max! I don't want to see you getting hurt." Max nodded staying quiet for a moment as David began dialing in the numbers and waited for the restaurant to pick up. "... does that mean you'll beat up Neil for me?"  
"Max! Stop finding ways to be violent towards your friends indirectly to show that you care! Just hug like a normal person!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have done ideas of Max getting bullied, but how come not many do the opposite? Max seems like a kid who WOULD bully. Maybe not like Nurf obviously, but he does verbally abuse and manipulate. Don't get me wrong, he's getting better, but seriously. I cannot be the only one who thinks Max would be the one instigating fights and not be able to hold up to them.


	14. The Dog Dies in the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has always gravitated towards wanting a dog. According to David, if he can show he's responsible, he can have one.

David always brought Max with him when he could. Either because he knew it would be a long time he'd be gone, or he just didn't want the twelve year old alone. Sometimes Max would complain, mainly if the trip was short, but there was one thing that made the trips good. The pet store. A child's dream essentially. If there was a pet isle filled with something like fish, Max would go to it. If there was a pet shop in the mall, Max would go to it. Hell, he'd go to it if it was across the street. He'd always look and, if he can, play with the animals. David didn't like him wondering off, nearly having a heart attack every time Max is no where to be seen. He knows at this point where he'll usually find the boy, but gosh was it stressful.

 

"Max!" The ginger came into the store seeing the ebony hair in the window. He turned to see Max playing with some puppies. He understood kids normally loved animals like this, but Max refused to take 'no' for an answer to go into a pet store. Max looked up holding a puppy. "Oh? Are you done now?" He asked sounding kind of disappointed. "No! I was looking for you!" He sighed putting a hand to his face. "You can't keep doing this!" Max hummed looking at the dogs surrounding him. "Then let's get a pet." He said blatenly. "What?"  
"Let's get a pet. I want a big dog though." David sighed again, resting his hand on his cheek. "Max, I can't just up and decide to get a pet, especially if it's something like a dog." The boy frowned at the position David had taken. "Come on Max, we need to finish shopping." Getting dragged out, Max was on his way to continue the boring shopping quest.

 

David placed the groceries on the table, and noticed how Max had dropped the two bags he held to the floor and slumped onto the couch. He was acting like this ever since David told him no on the pet thing. He took a breath before walking over to sit next to him. "I know you really want a dog Max, but I don't know if I could handle taking care of a puppy."  
"I'd take care of it!" The ginger leaned away at the sudden outburst. "If I show you I'm responsible or some shit can we get a dog?" David's eyes shifted away trying to think. He wouldn't say he disliked dogs, he liked them. He liked all animals, but it would be so much easier taking care of a fish or cat or something. Something. But Max wants a dog- not just any dog, a big one. He didn't want to get Max's hopes up, but he didn't like him being so sad about it. "Yes?" He answered that sounded more questioning. Max grinned at the answer, which made it worth it. "David, I swear I'll show you I'm responsible as fuck!" David laughed nervously at that. "Yes well, why don't you start with the language?"

 

Max was going all out with this "proving he's responsible" thing. When David got back home after a small and short time out, the house was cleaned like he had cleaned it twice in a row. "See David," Looking over, Max sat on the couch looking at the ginger smugly. "Responsible as fuck."  
"Language." He told him setting his stuff down. Max turned around in his seat to look at David. "So, I was thinking like a mastiff." David looked back raising a brow. "Or St. Bernard! Ooo, a German Shepherd would be bad ass!" Ah, the ginger got it now. "Max, although I'm happy you cleaned up the house, and that was pretty responsible, you're going to need to show more than that!" Max's smug look turned to a scowl. "What!? What the fuck else can I clean then!?" David shook his head sighing, but gave Max a supporting smile. "You can't just clean everything and be considered responsible Max! There's more to it than that." The boy huffed and turned back around facing the TV to pout.

 

The ginger wrote down another lyric, pleased with how the song was going so far. He felt something crash into the couch from behind. Looking back, Max jumped and hung on the back of the couch. "Cleaned my room!" The boy stated. Wow, he finally freaking did it, Max never cleaned his room when asked. "Well that's good Ma-"  
"I also cleaned up your room." David blinked. "Pardon?" He asked feeling pretty puzzled. "I cleaned up your room! At least, the best I could. You already had it fucking tidy and shit." Max slumped forward a bit, keeping his eyes on David. "Max! I have some very personal things in there you shouldn't see!"  
"Like what!? I would actually love to fucking know because I didn't see one sex toy! What the fuck do you do in your room when you're in there!?" The redhead flared up blushing. "Should I ask what you're doing Max!?" The tan boy shrugged. "Nothing really. Anyway, can I get a dog now?" David shook his head, and he could already see the ebony haired child fuming. "I already told you Max! Cleaning isn't the only way you can show me you're responsible." He groaned, getting off the back of the couch and marching to his room.

 

"Where is it?" He tried looking under the couch again but nothing. Where was the blanket he normally kept on the couch? Max might know, he's the one who cleaned up the house the other day. "Max!" He called walking up stairs. "Max! Have you seen-" He stopped close to the top of the steps when papers were shoved in his face. "Um, Max? What's this?" Hopefully it wasn't another slip about Max getting a misconduct. He took it, looking through to see these looked like math problems. "I did all my homework without you telling me to. Can I get a dog now?" Max crossed his arm, looking impatient. "Max-" Once David began, the boy could already see where this was going. "Come on! What else do you want me to fucking do!?" The kid was determined, he'd give him that. "Max, you just need to show me you can be responsible! That isn't going to happen by cleaning and doing your homework. You need to try and do more!" The blue hooded male pouted at the logic. All he wanted was a dog!

 

David was in his room working on a letter to a client on his laptop, stopping smelling something. That smelled like smoke. Shortly after, the smoke alarm was beeping. David dashed out of his room looking to get Max out but saw he wasn't in his room. He ran downstairs to see him in the kitchen coughing as he was waving some smoke away. "Max!" David said grabbing the twelve year old and placing him behind him as David took care of the scenario. Once it was done and dealt with, he looked in the oven to see some burnt food inside. "Max, if you really were that hungry, you could've just told me and I could've started making dinner." David said taking out the burnt food. Max looked down kicking his feet on the ground. "That wasn't what was supposed to happen..." The ginger was confused, taking the tray and pouring the food into the trash. "What did you expect Max? You don't know how to cook that kind of stuff yet." He noticed that Max wasn't looking to happy. "It was supposed to be for you."  
"For me?" He nodded. "To show you that I'm responsible. Thought cooking would work, but guess not." He honestly should've expected that to be the case. Max took a seat in the chair by the table, upset at what had happened. Seeing this, David crouched down in front of Max and placed his hand on the boy's knee, angling his head to get a look at Max's face. "Max?" He spoke in a soft tone. "Max? I think what you-" He looked back at the soot covered oven cringing. "-what you tried to do was very responsible." Max looked up a bit, his face wasn't quite readable. He was upset, but not to the point of crying. "Responsible enough for a dog?" David rolled his eyes standing up. "Maybe." He was heading towards the bottom sink until he realized something. "Max?"  
"Yeah?" He responded feeling better than a few seconds ago. "When you cleaned the house, where did you put everything?"  
"Oh. Did you not see the garage?"

 

He was reluctant on the choice, unsure if he was really for doing this, but Max seemed to show that he was determined for it. Responsible? Questionable. Dedicated? Undoubtedly. David opened the front door as usual, but Max was suspicious of his smile. He was smiling like that since he picked him up from school. It wasn't one of his stupid ones that was like his automatic face, but one of excitement? Was that it? He seemed giddy to Max, and he had no idea why. "I'm going to my room... wipe that face off while I'm up there." David frowned for a moment, unsure how this one was different from any of his other ones. He shook his head to try smiling differently. "There we go, obnoxious as usual." Was his smiles really obnoxious? "Instead of giving opinions on my smiling, why don't you go upstairs to your room?" He pushed, and Max was unsure how to take it. "Okay?" He ran up stairs and David took a seat waiting to hear something.

 

"Holy shit!" He heard Max yell, it sounded happy though. "You like him?" David shouted up with a wider smile on his face. He looked back to see Max running down with a large mastiff behind, a red ribbon around his neck with a bow. "I fucking love him!" Max nearly shouted jumping on the back part of the couch, half way making it with his legs dangling. The dog just went around and got on the couch, David chuckled at it nervously unsure if he wanted to make rules of no dogs on the couch now. "Well I'm glad you like him." If he was honest, the redhead would've preferred something... cuter. Not that the mastiff wasn't cute, just maybe something smaller? Beagle? Pomeranian? But Max said he wanted a big dog, and David was willing to co-operate, couldn't be that bad. This dog was HUGE though. It felt like he was actually bigger than the average size, which was saying something considering how big mastiffs can already get. If anything, he was only a little bigger than average size, big nonetheless. His muzzle was dark along with his floppy ears, the rest of his body being dark tan with the colors to his underside fading to a white color. "So uh, what are you going to name him?" Max looked at the dog for a second as he was panting, some drool coming out of his mouth. "Goliath."  
"Goliath?" David questioned sounding confused, Max nodded. "Yeah, he's fucking huge! What other name is there for him?"  
"Henry seemed nice." The dog looked at David, made sense considering that was his original name. "Henry? What kind of prissy name is that for a beast like him? Goliath, all the way!" Welp, guess Henry was now Goliath.

 

"Don't you like that name, huh!" Max looked at the dog and rubbed the dog's face. "Goliath fits you huh! You are a fucking beast! Yes you are!"  
"Are you doing baby talk?" Max was the last person he thought he'd hear baby talk from. Max shot him a glare. "You didn't hear that." Alright then. "Goliath!" Max demanded the dog's attention, it looked like it was already catching onto the name. He pointed towards David smirking. "Attack!" David yelped as the dog pounced on him, giving kisses instead of bites. "Jesus, maybe you were mentally meant to be a Henry." Max muttered, displeased at the sight. Giant dog, softy on the inside. Once David got his to settle down, he got Goliath off the couch and wiped one side of his face. "Max, please don't do that again. I'd prefer not having to deal with dog slobber all the time." Looking at him, he could already see the devious look on Max's face. _'Oh dear.'_   "Goliath! Attack again!" well, at least Max likes him.


	15. Don't Steal My Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A notable problem Max has is sleep complications. Something that he's been able to overcome now. But after David watches an intense scary movie, he might be stealing Max's problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is the chapter to have that mentioned orgy. Nothing too big really as it's only really mentioned.

David could never deal with scary movies well, or scary anything for that matter. He was, as Max puts it, a wimp. Getting scared of any little thing that a three year old could only find scary. Max can deal with scary movies though. In fact, he finds joy in them laughing. He's a tough cookie to scare. The ginger knew how to make Max scared though, like saying he was going to abandon him, talk about making sexual advances, telling him he'd be all alone in life, just anything that he would never say or do to Max. He didn't like scaring his foster son, but the ebony haired boy sure had his fun scaring the redhead. He never means any real harm though. Just some scares like jumping out from the corner of the house or just watching a scary movie, although those are never intentionally meant to scare him but it's a bonus to hear his screaming. The worst he's ever done for a prank scare was holding a knife close to David's face when he was waking up and pretending like he was going to murder him. Luckily when David freaked, Max made sure to get the sharp tool immediately away before accidentally hurting him, which it could've ended with him having one eye. He quickly realized that was a bad move and David made sure that he realized that. But, he also gave him permission to scare him technically, just not to those drastic measures. That also allowed Max to make the loophole of being able to watch scary movies together. The ginger had decided that they would-if it was possible-watch a movie together on Sundays, usually while eating dinner. Sometimes they don't with no good movies out, and other times they make exceptions by doing it on a different day if one had a bad day or something of the like. The two would take turns choosing what they watched, and it showed how different their taste was in movies. David tries to find something for them to watch that they're both interested in, and Max surprisingly tries too... sorta. He most definitely has his own agenda on these type of things, wanting to watch a lot of adult stuff that David wouldn't allow. The only other rule was that if one of them wanted to watch a movie the other didn't want, the other person gets to pick a movie they want to watch that the other person doesn't. David ended getting with the short end of the stick as he's the one who ends up really wanting to watch something that Max has no interest in. But he usually wants to watch it with Max, which ends up with a scary movie next time. He always tries to prepare himself throughout the week to get scared, and Max loves building it up scaring him through said week. He usually ends up more jumpy than usual. But it's never been too bad, at least not where he couldn't sleep for days. He might get a nightmare, but nothing too horrible. It was most likely due to the fact that he has Max keep with the PG-13 range movies or old horror movies that aged poorly. The older movies weren't as scary since the effects weren't normally the best. But today was going to be drastically different.

 

Max was in his room fetching for the scary movie that David ended up having to watch since he would actually watch scary movies on his own. Sometimes, he wonders if he should just cancel it every time he wants to watch a movie that Max doesn't, his life span would probably be grateful for it. He swears he'll die young at this rate. They usually already had dinner before the movie, another rule for when they watched this kind of stuff. He refused to eat while he's watching a scary movie. And he wanted to add another rule where they can only watch them in the day, but Max got upset at that and he ended up winning that scary movies would be watched in the evening. David was double checking all his things, which consisted of a large blanket, a bundle of pillows, their dog Goliath to make him feel safe, and a dim light in the lamp by his side. Something Max allowed him to do but wasn't a fan of. David would've preferred a lighter light source, but he didn't want to ruin Max's fun. It was like normal except for one tiny detail, David had no idea what they were watching. Usually, he'd have Max tell him so he'd know if the movie was okay for them to watch, something the boy disliked. This time, he played it off like he wasn't sure yet throughout the week, which David of course believed. He was hoping he didn't have anything scary but Max just so happened to have remembered a movie last minute.

 

He of course knew what it was they were going to watch the whole time, but he knew what the ginger would've said about it. David heard footsteps running down and Max had a disk in hand with no box. "Max? What are we watching?" He asked concerned with the choice of movie. "Oh, it's something I borrowed from Nikki. Me, her, and Neil watched it together." David furrowed his brows, unsure if the movie was still alright. "Relax, her Mom saw it fine that we watched it, so you can too you big baby!" That was a lie. Nikki actually snatched the movie and they watched it while her Mom went out with her Dad, most likely to try and get her back or something. The ginger was still unsure, but he was always that way with these type of flicks, He sat down surrounded by cushion and covered the blanket around his body, where he closed the opening to him at the front with the old Mastiff on the floor in front. The boy jumped on the couch after turning off the lights grinning. Grabbing the remote from the table he pressed play and the movie began. The movie was rated NC-17, and Max didn't find it all too scary. As Neil put it, it showed a ridiculous amount of shock factors that nothing was really shocking. It looked bad ass though, that was something Max thought. Not to mention, the sex scenes were good. He actually got to see some of the female body which was awesome, not that he's never done so before. That's why David keeps changing the password to his filter on his phone. If he was honest, Max had no idea why he thought this would be a good idea, the second the rape scene comes on, David's turning the TV off and most likely throwing the disc across the room. Either that or he'd do that with the child murder scene. Max was more or less curious about how his caretaker would react, he actually had a backup movie that was more on David's level as an apology. All he knew is that it was going to be funny, and David would be angry.

 

Looking to the side, he noticed how David had his knees to his chest and off the ground with his eyes glued to the TV. It was always odd to find that David did take close attention to this stuff, he would cover his eyes sure, but he'd still end up knowing what was happening. It could always be due to the fact that people might end up staring at something they don't want to look at for some reason. He does remember David also scolding him when he'd laugh at someone getting murdered or something, saying that it was not something to laugh at. The raven haired male thought that David was worried about Max doing that. After a bit, the scene Max was anticipating to be the end of the movie was coming up. And when it did, David yelped. He expected the ginger to cover his own eyes with the safety of his blanket as he usually did but instead got out of his comfort zone to cover Max's eyes and attempted to cover his ears. "Hey! What gives!?"  
"Max! What is the rating for this!?" He was looking with a lot of horror on the TV as a man was mutilating a child. "I swear this is the only part like this David! You can just skip it!" Max argued trying to pry the pale man's hands off his eyes. He wasn't lying, but there was a worst part right after this and he wanted to see how far he can get away with this. "Close your eyes, cover your ears, and I'll skip! Max, I swear if you're lying..." He snickered and obliged to David's request. "It should stop around the 40 minute mark." He informed, causing the older man to look at him to the side. Max watching this is something he did not like. The tan boy opened his eyes and uncovered his ears without the ginger knowing and looked at the screen with a sly grin.

 

He wasn't a fan of sexual assault in movies admittedly, which was logical considering Max went through one. But he has learned to handle it, the next scene was his least favorite. But god, David will flip and to him it'll be hilarious. Besides, it wasn't like he'd never seen an orgy. Internet and that freaky basement back at the hospital was two ways he's seen one. Once the ginger started playing the movie again, unsure as to where he stopped with the odd camera, he pressed play. He instantly regretted it. "S-stop. Please..." A woman begged as he heard a child and man moan, other groans and moans being heard as well. His face flushed up quicker than anything Max had ever seen in his life and he looked back to see his child was looking at the TV. "MAX, DON'T LOOK!" David instantly jumped on Max, covering both his eyes and ears while blushing madly. It was obvious from the audio it was a horrible rape scene, not just that though, it was also an orgy. Max shifted in his spot trying to pry David off but he would not budge as he grabbed the remote from the table, pressing Max against his chest, to turn off the TV. He let go and Max leaned back breathing, but was kind of laughing. David's face was still red. "What are you laughing about Max!?" He asked angry, but the boy kept laughing. "Y-your reaction was-was fucking priceless!" The ginger frowned at this. "What was the rating on that!?" He demanded an answer. Max calmed down still grinning. "Uh, I dunno. Something with 17?"  
"NC-17 Max!?" The caretaker questioned shocked. "Yeah, that." The thirteen year old confirmed.

 

"Nikki's mother could not have let you watch that!" Max shrugged. "Well she did." The redhead eyed him suspiciously. "So if I called, she would say she let you?" Ugh, had to play the calling for confirmation card. "No..." He mumbled defeated, he didn't want Nikki getting in trouble for his joke. "We just took it and watched it without her permission." David sighed and fell back onto the couch, taking deep breaths. It looked like he was nearly having an anxiety attack. Max didn't mean for that to happen. He shifted in his spot and looked away feeling ashamed. This was supposed to be a fun little joke but it looked like it was a bit much. "I'm sorry David, I didn't mean for you to get this upset. I honestly thought you were going to stop at the first murder scene." The orgey scene probably was the worst part of the movie in terms of how messed up it was. Had necrophilia, pedophilia, incest, rape, he was surprised they didn't try throwing in beastiality. The child characters were probably played by adults that were made to look like children via makeup, but it did look pretty real. Max didn't think how David would think of the situation. The ginger took a deep breath before saying, "It's... you should know you should NOT be watching this kind of stuff, especially for your age!" He looked at Max with his vivid green eyes, he could tell the kid did feel sorry but he needed to learn that this was not an okay thing to do again. The only sucky thing is that David wasn't very good at making punishments. So a good old grounding will have to do. "Thank you for the apology, but I'm still going to ground you."  
"That's what I figured... would it make you feel better that I picked out a movie for you after this one?" It was a nice movie David really liked and far from the scare fest of the previous, but Max was still grounded for a week.

 

Sending the little troublemaker to bed, David was setting everything back until his eyes crossed with the first movie they watched today. He didn't like horror movies, but gosh darn it does he hate not finishing something, especially a movie or book. Biting his bottom lip, he debated on watching. He's never watched anything of that level in terms of horror movies. Then again, he never really watched any before Max came. Against better judgement, the ginger wanted to see what happened next. He didn't have a kid to worry about seeing the naughty, god knows how much he's seen already though. David was an adult, he can handle this! Against better judgement, David set up his cozy fortress again with the absence of the dog that was with Max, and popped the movie back in with the lights on just in case things got too scary. It didn't help as later on in the night when the movie was over, David could not sleep.

 

Max yawned coming downstairs for breakfast. David didn't wake him up which was odd, but his body did. Most likely because it was adjusted to waking up at this time. Entering the kitchen, David was making breakfast, but something seemed off. He didn't say morning. He kept quiet as he was getting Goliath's breakfast ready. It was getting too quiet for his liking. "Morning David." The red head seemed to jump at the noise and quickly turned to Max, relaxing just seeing him. "O-oh! Morning Max, didn't hear you come in!" He looked tired, which was weird. David was never tired, even in the morning. "Are you okay?" Max asked unsure as he poured a cup of dry dog food into a bowl. "Fine! Perfectly fine! Why you ask?" When Max finished filling up the bowl, he set it down for the dog to munch on and pet his back. "You look like shit. Like you didn't sleep last ni-"  
"Of course I slept!" He gave a wide smile and it gave off an eerie feel. "Oookay? So how's breakfast going?" Max takes a seat at the table, he doesn't normally ask questions like that but something seemed really off. "It's going great, I'm making french toast so you know!" He set down a cup of coffee for Max and returned to the pan trying not to fall asleep like when Max came in. The boy eyed him as he took a sip of his coffee. "David? Is this about the movie from last night?" He immediately shook his head. "Of course not Max! I barely even saw any of the scary parts!" The boy raised a brow, not believing the caretaker's words. "I promise Max, I'm fine!"  
"How many times have you said that and you weren't fine?" Nice comeback. "Well I am! Pinky promise!" He turned holding out a pinky for Max, but the thirteen year old just drank his coffee. "David. Food is burning."  
"Wha-?" Turning around, he was right. The food was burning.

 

Throughout the day, David would doze off but quickly tried to stay awake catching himself. Chores was difficult, he couldn't even stay up too long to finish much of his work for today, and making sure Max wasn't suspicious only made everything harder. Then he was also incredibly jumpy, more than Max had ever seen. A loud noise had him shrieking, and a touching him suddenly made him freak into defensive mode. "Hey David!" Max came down stairs and expected the ginger to be in the kitchen working on dinner as usual. "Can you help me with this stupid math home-" looking up, David wasn't present in the kitchen. 'Weird.' He thought. Looking at the time, it was the time David would be making dinner. "David? David!" Anxiety was building up not finding him. Max was hoping that David didn't just up and leave him because of that one little movie. He ran upstairs to check for the redhead. "David!?" He called out a little more scared of the possibility, then he heard a groan. Walking into the man's bedroom, David was laying down with a laptop on him. "David?" He hummed as a response and slowly opened his eyes. "Yes Max?" He asked softly. He gave a smile, not one of his large ones though, and noticed Max's posture relax. "Did you fall asleep?"  
"N-no!" He quickly answered as he was beginning to sit up more to show he was awake, his face said a different story though. "Then why didn't you answer me when I was calling for you at the fucking stairs?" Max asked a little upset. The older male felt bad for that. "I-I guess I didn't hear you! Sorry 'bout that Max! What do you need help with?" He handed him a piece of lined paper and opened up a text book to a page he saved. David scooted over for Max to climb on the bed, which he did. "I don't get this." He said pointing at a problem. The pale man took a look, bags under his eyes, and hummed. "Have you tried asking your teacher?" He asked trying to analyze it. "Fuck no. She won't answer my questions! I'm pretty sure the bitch hates me!" David shot Max a stern glare for the wording. "What? It's true!" The pale man rolled his eyes and went back to figuring out how to solve the problem, grabbing Max's pencil to try and attempt it. "Have you thought of behaving better?" The thirteen year old crossed his arms and pouted. "That's what I thought. It's no wonder your not teacher's favorite." He joked in a hushed tone. "I was nurse favorite though apparently." Max smirked, and what he said caused David to smile. Oh, the days of the mental hospital. What a crazy few years those were. "Yes you were, now, I think I figured out what your supposed to do."

 

David woke up and began breathing heavily, he felt like he was going into an anxiety attack. He slowed his breathing down and kept his eyes closed. Once he stopped, he put a hand to his face and noticed he was crying, and rightly so. He just had the worst nightmare, again, and it was thanks to that stupid movie Max had made him watch. Well, he watched all of it voluntarily, but he wouldn't have if Max didn't bring it at all! He felt like he was shaking as he stepped out of bed to check on said boy. He peaked into his room and saw that Max was sleeping soundly, which let him release the breath he was subconsciously holding. He wasn't kidnapped, he wasn't mutilated, he wasn't getting sexually abused either dead or alive, he was okay. His dream was like that NC-17 movie, but it had to be the worst parts. And he just had to picture Max in the scenarios. He was there too which scared him even more, but Max being put in those situations made everything worst. He couldn't recall specific details, just what happened. And it was that second scene that his mind played with that made him freak, considering both him and his foster son was in it. And he either was helpless to help, or he was actually the one attacking, both situations that horrified David. He never wants to be the one to hurt Max, and he never wants to be unable to help the poor boy. Then there's the one on ones, those are equally horrible as well as David is either abusing Max or he isn't there and is just watching and listening to him getting abused.

 

The ginger walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. He sighed with satisfaction when he did. Thinking about it made him tear up on the spot. Thinking about it being a possibility that David might want to do things to Max made him whimper. He wasn't like that, it was the movie talking, but god did the dream make it seem like he was. He sat down and took another sip staring at the wood of the table. _'I-I'm not a monster...'_   He debated, he shouldn't need too but he did. How long has it been since he's last sleep now? Three days? Sounds familiar to something that happened a couple years ago. He could take sleep medication, but he didn't want to see it again, to even feel it, let alone hear. "David?" A small voice was heard and David looked to see a concerned Max. The pale man wiped his cheeks and sniffed, trying not to be a mess in front of the Indian boy. "H-hey Max! What are you doing up?" He didn't answer with anything and just silently took a seat across the table. "Could you not sleep? Do I need to get-"  
"Cut the bullshit David. What the fuck is up with you? And don't say nothing!" The man bit his bottom lip, realizing that there wasn't anyway out of this. "I... I've just been having some awful nightmares lately. Either that, or I just can't sleep." Max's piercing eyes kept on David's form. "Hey, don't steal my problems. Those are mine to have to deal with!" David chuckled a bit at the boy's joking manner. "But uh, what you been dreaming about?" He shot his eyes to look down, unsure of what to say.

 

"I've been... I've been having nightmares about that horror movie last Sunday." The male across gave a confused look. "I may have decided to finish it when you were in bed..." That's when the face palm came in. "David, seriously? You hate scary movies!"  
"I know! I don't know why I watched it! I just don't like not finishing something!" Max sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So what? You just dream about random people in the situation? Has to be someone your dreaming about in there." David felt like he was turning a beat red and kept his eyes off Max. "David. Who are you dreaming about?" The boy asked leaning back on the chair. He took noticed of how uncomfortable he was being. He didn't want to tell Max the nightmare, but he had a right to know. The red head felt like bursting into tears. "Oh Max! I'm a monster!" He slammed his head on the table, muttering an "ow". "Wait, why are you a monster?" Max asked confused. David took a deep breath to say what needed to be said. "I end up dreaming about myself in all the situations but I also... I also see you."  
"Me?" He nodded. "Oh god Max, I-I see you getting hurt! I-I'm either watching you get hurt or I'm the one who IS hurting you! It's e-either like that first scene, or we're in that second scene, you in the final scene is just horrible! A-and then there's just me and you sometimes a-and I'm-I'm, Max I'm so sorry!" He slammed his head down again sobbing, and Max looked uncomfortable. Not for what he'd just say, more so for the fact that he didn't do well in emotional situations.

 

"Um, there, there?" He awkwardly patted David's back trying to act reassuring. Then he noticed him shaking and having a hard time breathing. "Oh shit! That movie seriously did a fucking number! U-uh, okay, David breathe." He put David's hand on his chest and instructed him to follow his breathing patterns. He's never seen David have an actual anxiety attack. The close calls weren't even often until they watched that movie. Once he got a good rhythm, he breathed out a shaky breath, looking at his foster son with glassy eyes. "I'm sorry Max..." He shook his head. "I'm pretty sure this one is on me. Listen David, those are fucking nightmares, not you. You can't even hurt a fly."  
"I can-"  
"You cannot, you literally refused to kill a fly that was in the house last week." So the point was made, fine. "Everybody has nightmares or dreams about being someone they aren't David, how I got through a portion of my life." The ginger looked down in thought, he wasn't sure what to make of it. "Listen, I'm sorry for getting your head all fucked up because of a stupid movie. Just-you gotta get that the you in those nightmares aren't actually you. You'd never hurt me." Reluctantly, Max attempted in giving David a hug, which the lanky man would gladly return moments later. "Thank you Max." He sniffed with his tears clearing up. "Yeah, just uh... don't try to think of yourself like that. I don't wanna loose another parent." He smiled at the child's comment and got up placing his glass into the sink. "Oh, did you actually wake up because you couldn't sleep though?" Max shook his head. "Nah, just noticed you were awake and figured something was up." He was about to walk away until David stopped him. "Wait Max! Um, I... this is going to sound weird especially with what I just said but... I don't want to sleep alone."  
"Pfft, what? You scared?" He didn't really expect a silent nod, he really should have though. David looked embarrassed to be requesting this. "Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" Not getting an answer, Max rolled his eyes groaning a "come on".

Max got Mr. Honey Nuts and brought Goliath into David's room like it was the weirdest sleepover. "Thank you Max!" David sang, feeling much better. "Yeah, yeah. I better not wake up to you screaming an hour later. I still got school tomorrow." The ginger chuckled at the statement and looked at Max who was curled up hugging his bear. "Goodnight Max, love you!" There was silence for a few moments. "Yeah, you too." That made David smiled. He felt he would sleep more easily tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do the rated Z thing that was in one of the episodes, but I have no idea where that placed in the movie rating system due to it not actually being a thing.


	16. Old Habits Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still has problems. Just a little time in a asylum won't change that.

Habits. That's what they were. Habits. Sometimes he couldn't sleep and they ran out of sleep pills, but Max wouldn't bother David about it. He'd secretly either throw his food away, give it to Goliath, or just say he wasn't hungry. He was starving, but Max wouldn't bother David about it. He wouldn't take the antidepressants. He'd pretend he did but he didn't. Either by keeping it in the bottle, throwing the pill away, or keeping it in his mouth until David left thinking he had swallowed. He was getting sadder, but Max wouldn't bother David about it. Sometimes he'd take a lot more pills than needed, sometimes he had David's. He didn't need his, but he took the pills anyway. He was getting sick because of it, but Max wouldn't bother David. He'd go off to play with the animals without David looking. Sometimes he used his own knife, but when he couldn't, he'd use a kitchen knife or his environment. Rocks, sticks, the walls, his hands, anything. The animals didn't seem to like playing with him for some reason. They normally stopped moving after sessions, ending up a lot more messier if he didn't have a knife. Insides jumbled up and bones were already broken after beating it into the wall to help get the animal to either shut up or open. He still liked playing with them though. He always tried to do it and make a route so David didn't see. He'd ask for help to catch the animals to play, to help cut them open, to help get himself cleaned up from the playtime, but Max wouldn't bother David. He would cut. Slice. But he tried using different things. Knives, scissors, anything sharp and strong enough to cut. He doesn't do it on his arms, he knows David would see. He tried keeping it close to his torso. Chest, stomach, upper thighs, anywhere he knows David wouldn't check. The sensation of it was great. The scissors was the most interesting, as well as the most painful. He plans on trying to cut a patch of skin or muscle out sometime. A nice bloody spot of inner muscle on his body. Maybe on the stomach. Thigh didn't seem like a bad idea. He would ask David to help clean off the blood, he'd ask to have him cut his back, he'd ask to cut those pale arms himself, but Max wouldn't bother David. He'd have nightmares. Nightmares that were getting more and more real. That was when he could sleep and he didn't try helping himself. He could feel the touches, feel the breath on his neck, see it all. It was like it just kept happening. And as the nightmares progressed, they would just get worst with more horrific versions of the story. Sometimes there was more than one man, sometimes Max can't control what he says and does in the dreams, saying things-doing things he'd never do in real life. Sometimes he wanted comfort when he woke up, waking up with tears in his eyes after the really bad ones. He was tempted, but...

 

_Max wouldn't bother David._

 

David grew concerned. He noticed his eyes getting darker, his body thinner, his pills don't seem to end, where did his own pills go? Where did some of the other pills go? He didn't talk about anything, when was the last time they got sleep medication? Did they still have some? What was that horrible stench that was in the bathroom sometimes after Max had showered? What was the light stains of red in the sink and shower? Where did he leave that knife? Oh, he was sure he place the scissors right there? Why are they in Max's room? Why did he see Max cleaning them? He woke up to screaming and crying. But by the time he wakes up, Max is awake too, it sounded like he was trying to keep his sobs quiet for David not to hear. How come? Why wasn't he going to David for help? For comfort? David would wait for him to come in, just staring at the ceiling with a blank expression, glancing towards his door every now and then. Waiting for Max to peek through telling him about his nightmare. Telling him what was wrong, all while he comforted the boy in his arms. Asking him if it was okay to spend the night with him, of course. Asking him if he loved him, of course. Asking him if he was okay himself, David would answer with an of course.

 

He winces at the screaming waking up. He hears him screaming out for someone to stop through heavy breathing, like he was- David wanted to keep away from that. The screaming stopped before David even had the chance to get up as usual, hearing him trying to hide his sobbing. It hurt. It hurt David knowing this but not doing anything. He waited as usual for him to come in, eyes glued to the ceiling taking glances at the door. He felt like he was holding a breath waiting. "He isn't coming..." He murmured to himself, eyes tired from the sleeping. He would normally turn to leave Max his space, but fuck it. Max was hurting. And even if he didn't want it, David was going to help. He got up, grabbing his robe as he walked out the door. Walking up to Max's closed door, David knocked on the door. "Max?" He called out and heard the sobbing shake, most likely trying to stop. "Max, sweetheart? Open up." He didn't get even an answer. He knew Max was okay as he was still hearing stifled crying. "Please? Just-just let me in." He was leaning on the door tiredly. He could just open the door, but he was willing to give Max enough room. He slid down to the floor, not wanting to stand up. "Can we talk at least?" No answer. "...please?" It was quiet still until he was starting to hear some shuffling on the other side. He could feel weight was added to the door. "Okay..." He heard him, his voice sounding tired and strained. "Okay." David whispered processing. They sat there quiet for a few moments. "Max-"  
"Actually, can you just-" he sniffed, "-just talk? About anything? Just... talk?" David waited for a moment before answering with a soft "okay" again.

 

He tried just recalling stories from books, moving onto just talking about nature, to childhood stories. It felt like he was talking for hours, but he'd still continue. Even if his voice was feeling strained. He stopped looking at the floor with his head still to the door. "Hon?" He heard Max hum sleepily. "Why haven't you been getting me? Why haven't you been telling me anything?" Max kept quiet on the other side. "Max-"  
"I didn't want to bother you." He croaked out, tired and his throat sore. "I didn't want to bother you with-with my own fucking p-problems." He could hear him sniff on the other side holding back his crying again. "Max." David began resting his head more towards the door and placing his hand on it as well. "You're not- you'll never be seen as a bother to me. I care about you, and I want to help you." It was quiet, he waited for an answer, anything. Shuffling was beginning to be heard again.

 

Once the knob jiggled, David instantly stood up looking at it. When it opened, he saw Max's face. It was dark, but he was sure the boy's eyes were puffy. The first thing Max did was to start leaning on David, which he helped keep him up from collapsing with his hands to the boy's shoulders. The ginger picked up the dark skinned boy, placing his head to the crook of his neck with his chin on his shoulder. He brushed the dark curls of Max's hair as he walked back into his room to place him down onto the bed, tucking him in with his blankets. He told him he'd be right back, and when he returned, he had a stuffed bear and dog following behind. He patted the end of the bed to let Goliath know it was okay to jump on. David handed the bear to Max, which he snatched up quickly. The redhead got on the bed, but didn't tuck himself in, instead sitting down in a side saddle position with Max subconsciously leaning on him. He began running his hand through his curls again, which Max seemed pleased at. "David." He choked out, trying to control his crying. "Yes Max?" He answered smoothly. "This... this never happened. Got that?" David hummed understanding. Max held the bear tighter, his head resting on David's chest rather than the pillows hearing his heart beat in a rhythmic pattern.

 

David was aware of the habits. He tried to keep them in check, but he also tries to give Max room to just say when he's doing the habits again. But he realized that can't always be the case and he himself has to step up.

 

_David would bother Max about it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so freaking upset with myself right now. There's like these parts that are coming out and I think it would've been WAY more interesting if I scattered them throughout the story. But nope! Have them in a whole cluster! I might change chapter numbers to have it that way, so keep that in mind.


	17. Told you So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should've listened to me when I said it the first time!

 I apologize for the huge image, but I honestly have no clue how to put pictures in properly here, so yeah. Anyway, this is some amazing art by nmaDoodles! Please show them some love for their art over at their [Tumblr](http://nmadoodles.tumblr.com/)! And again, thank you so much for the art! It's much appreciated and looks fantastic!

* * *

 

Max loved Goliath, that was something obvious from the moment he saw him. He didn't care if he was old, he was his dog! David didn't have as close of a bond with the animal, but he of course loved him too. The ginger knew Max's heart would be destroyed when the dog died, he just had to be ready to be at his side. But he did not expect it to go the way it did. One of Max's classes were taking a week long field trip, which meant that Max wouldn't be home. Max has been doing better with being without David throughout the years, but the ginger would expect some calls to be made. "Yes, I'll miss you too!" Max said to the dog while petting him. It was like the only thing he talked in a nice tone to. "Are you going to miss me?" David asked getting his keys to drive the fourteen year old to school. "Nah, probably not." The ginger whined at that causing the younger male to snicker. "Yeah, yeah. I guess I'll miss you too." He mumbled, but it made David smile. "Really?" Max shrugged. "Eh, I'll miss Goliath more." The caretaker pouted at that, but ceased to argue over who Max had more affection for. "Well let's get going! We don't want you missing out on your trip, do we?"  
"I'd rather not see Romeo and Juliet but we can say that." Max said following in suit.

 

When David got home, he was met with an excited mastiff that seemed to go straight to the door the ginger just closed. "No, Max isn't here, it's just me!" Goliath seemed to stay looking up at the door whining for Max to get home. The pale man couldn't blame him, he was going to miss him too. "I know boy... what if we watched a movie together huh?" The dog still whimpered, he didn't really expect the dog to get excited over that. "Okay, what about a treat instead?" The dog perked up at that and walked towards the kitchen, sitting in front of the cabinet filled with treats. Recently the dog hasn't been as mobile for whatever reason, but both David and Max threw that up to old age. Oh how wrong they were.

 

The next day, David got up as usual and was about to wake up Max until he remembered that he wasn't there. He was still on that field trip and would be coming back home on Friday. David went downstairs to do his normal routine with the addition of feeding the dog. He picked up the dog's dish and called for him but nothing. "Goliath! Breakfast!" He called again pouring the food in. He frowned when the dog didn't come in. He went out of the room to go upstairs as he expected him to be in Max's room, but he noticed the dog actually just laying down in the living room. Walking towards the dog, he wasn't sleeping. Just laying there. "Goliath, breakfast." David said in a normal tone of voice, seeing that the animal was right by him. It took a few moments before the dog was getting up. "You miss Max boy?" He was expecting some reaction to the boy's name but got nothing, weird. When the mastiff finally made it to the kitchen and had food placed in front of him, he didn't eat as much as he usually did. Max had been feeding him less and less because he was getting older which meant he wasn't wanting to eat as much. But he ate a lot less than usual, and David was sure he filled the bowl the usual amount like in Max's note. He would just leave the bowl there in case the dog would come and eat later he guessed.

 

Goliath seemed unmoving throughout all of today, it was weird. Usually he'd expect the dog to go to David for something but he got nothing. David himself had to check on the dog actually, and he was unmoved. His bowl was also still pretty full from this morning. "Goliath! Let's go outside!" He hadn't gone out all day, and even though he hasn't gone anywhere in the house, David didn't want to challenge the possibility of an incident later. He went to the mastiff again as earlier and told him it was time to go outside, the dog just grunted. "Come on Goliath!" He tried shifting the dog's collar up without hurting him, but he still didn't move. "What is up with you?" David had to try and help Goliath out.

 

The next day was worst. David was about to fill the food bowl, but it was still full. And when he went to the living room, Goliath was still laying down stiff, but awake. The ginger knelt down rubbing the dog's back. "You okay buddy?" The dog just whined. He'd need to call a vet about this. He got up to get to the phone and do just that. He called the vet and explained what was wrong calmly. Goliath was old, but he didn't seem too old to pass away yet. It looked like he still had a year or two left in him, heck, looked like he had three. "Uh-huh... yes, thank you very much! Bye." He hung up and looked back on the dog, he kinda looked miserable. He couldn't get anything in for today, but he was able to get in for tomorrow. He rubbed the dog's back again as comfort. "Don't worry buddy, we'll get this all fixed up!"

 

Getting Goliath was a pain, he actually needed to call Gwen over to get him into the car, which also meant needing her to get him out so she ended up coming with. "You think you're going to have to put him down?" She asked petting the animal's head as it rested in her lap. "Oh gosh, I hope not!"  
"Aw, love him too much?"  
"No!" David paused for a moment. "Well, yes I'd miss him, but Max would be devastated Gwen! He loves Goliath so much! I'm pretty sure he's the only thing to actually make him do baby talk." Gwen raised a brow. "Max does baby talk with him?"  
"Sometimes, but it's really adorable when he does!" He shook his head getting off track. "But my point is that Max would be crushed!" The dark toned woman hummed in response. "Where is the little shit anyway?" David frowned at the nickname. Again, Max thrived in it but he did not like it. "He's on a field trip, won't be back until Friday."  
"Oof, won't even be able to say bye to him."  
" _Wouldn't_. Goliath is old, but he isn't that old!" Gwen shrugged looking out the window of the backseat. "But he's sick, and that can most definitely do it... do you think it's heartbreak?" David furrowed his brows. "Pardon?" He's never heard of anything actually dying from heartbreak. "Some animals die from being alone. Ferrets are like, the best example of this." That caused some worry if that was the case, but David just shook the possibility off. "No, remember when you took care of him for two weeks when Max and I left for vacation?"  
"Oh yeah! I remember he mauled Max when you two got home!" The ginger nodded as he was turning into the parking lot. "What if he does need to be put down? What are you going to say to Max? You can't just let the poor thing suffer until he gets back to say goodbye." The redhead parked the car and looked back worriedly. "I don't know? Maybe he can be there over the phone? Not the best way, but he's too far to just come back here in a day now." He would just have to hope that the dog was fine.

 

He was feeling nervous sitting in the seat as he was petting Goliath. Gwen sat next to him reading a magazine as she wait. They were immediately given a room when David came in explaining the situation. The dog was just lying down but again, clearly awake with his eyes moving. "Okay," the doctor came in looking at her clipboard, and David's eyes set on her. "So is he going to be okay?" So far, she hasn't given a smile, which wasn't good. "He's sick, not the kind of sick we can help I'm afraid." She said sitting in her chair. "Sadly we can't do anything for it, the illness knocks down the life span of an animal and is genetic. It could've hit anytime in his life, but I would say at around seven or eight years old, he's faired pretty well against it." David whined putting his head down on the dog's back. "What am I going to tell Max..." Gwen got up and rubbed his back as reassurance. "How long does he have left?" Gwen asked as she was comforting her friend. "Well, this started only two days ago, right?" David nodded silently. "He started to move less a month ago, eating less a few more back." He explained, his head still to the dog. "Then he should have a few more weeks left, but that's if you don't plan to put him down. Those two or three weeks won't be nice on him though." David whined some more. He didn't want to make the dog suffer just for Max to say goodbye to him, but he had a right to say goodbye. "I'll give you some room to think about it." The doctor said exiting, only leaving David, Gwen, and the dog. "Have you tried calling Max? Cellphone is better than no goodbye." David nodded, picking his head up but still looking down petting Goliath. "I can't get a hold of him for some reason! And the only contacts for the teachers are their emails, which I've tried in case they could answer it but haven't gotten anything!" He scratched the dog's head, earning a groan of satisfaction, but it sounded weak. "Well you can't just keep him like this for a week, that'd be cruel."  
"I know! Oh, why did Max have to leave right before this happened!?"  
"Didn't he technically show signs before and you two just shrugged it off?"  
"That's not the point Gwen! We just though he was getting old!" He took a deep breath to remain calm. "I think I should just have him put down. Even if Max isn't here, I don't want him to hurt anymore than he already does." He felt bad not only for Max, but for Goliath himself. He was hurting and couldn't see his favorite person before he goes. "Maybe show him a picture of Max or something as they put him down?" Gwen suggested. That was probably the best they could do. Goliath didn't need to hurt anymore than he does now.

 

David crashed onto the couch and took a deep breath. He didn't expect himself to get waterworks as much as he did, but he probably should've. He loved the dog, so of course he'd miss him. But now it was time to figure out how to tell Max. He'd tell straight from the get-go something was up getting home. Maybe it'd be better from the car? All of a sudden, he heard the home phone ring, and that caused some confusion. He sniffed and wiped his face, picking the phone up to answer. "Hello?" He asked quieter than usual. "Jeez David, who died?" He stiffened hearing that voice, his heart dropping. "M-Max!"  
"Um yeah? Who else? I'm pretty sure me and Gwen are the only people who'd call you." He had no time to take offense to that, trying to fix himself up. "Max! I tried calling you, why didn't you answer!?" He was fumbling with the phone a bit, worried about him mentioning the dog. "I could tell, 53 missed calls? Jesus, you must've had something to say. I actually got my phone taken away, they probably turned it off or something." David frowned for a moment, "Wait, why?" He paused for another moment. "Did they actually give you your phone back Max?" He could hear him fake laughing at his accusation and decided to change the conversation. "Haha, what about you David? You had something to tell me right? Let's talk about that!" He was going to have some words with him, if he couldn't tell him right here than it must've been pretty bad. 'I've had enough bad things happen, please don't tell me Max got someone pregnant...' As far as he could tell, Max wasn't like that. But teenagers will be teenagers, so anything can happen and they don't tell their parents. "David? What were you going to tell me?" The ginger stiffened thinking for a moment. "I... I think it'd be better telling you when you get back." He heard an 'oh' on the other end. He just needed some time to think of how to tell- "Whatever, how's Goliath?" shit. "H-huh?" He stuttered, having trouble to keep his composure. "Goliath. How is he? David, I fucking swear, if you haven't been feeding him..."  
"I have Max! He's doing..." What to say. What to say. What to say. Who is he kidding? He can't lie, he's awful at that! ABORT. "Sorry Max! Going through a tunnel!"  
"David, this is the home phone."  
"Well maybe, you and Gwen should start calling me from my cell phone so I can use that excuse properly!" He was about to slam but quickly said a "goodbye, love you" before hanging up. He slumped down on the couch taking a deep breath and putting a hand to his forehead. How is he going to tell Max?

 

Throughout the week, David with the help of Gwen was trying to figure out how to break the news to Max. The fourteen year old would call a few times, and David would be a mess trying to stay calm. It always ended when Max mentioned Goliath. Then came Friday. He had decided how to tell Max, and it ended up being pretty sraight foreward. Tell him in the car as lightly as can be, ask if he wants to see him, and then get him ice cream. It was hopefully fullproof. He would of course talk a bit before breaking the news, at least he planned anyway. When Max got into the car, the Ginger looked at him in the passanger seat next to him grinning. "Hey Max! How was-"  
"Save it! What's wrong. You've been a fucking weirdo all week everytime I called." David stayed quiet, not expecting this to happen so soon. "Don't tell me you tried cooking Indian food again." He silently shook his head. "Were you having somekind of secret girlfirend?"  
"What? No!"  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Answer is still no!"  
"Then what's been your deal!?" David bit his lower lip. "Max- gosh this is harder than I expected..." The ebony haired teen raised a brow, still awaiting an answer. "It's... you know how uh, not everything stays?" Max nodded, a scowl on his face. "What does that have to do with anything David? Did a family member die or something?" How true that was. "Kinda? Max, it's... it's about Goliath." It took him a few moments, but it looked like he was starting to get it. If David was honest, he'd expected him to think something was up with Goliath since every time he brought him up through the calls, he hung up. Was he trying to keep the idea of the dog passing out of his mind? "What about Goliath?" He asked sternly, but pain was clear in his eyes and David knew he knew why the mastiff was brought up. "I... I'm sorry sweetheart but I had to put him down." He tried to keep his eyes on his son, waiting for a response. Tears peaked out from his eyes, it was evident he wanted to cry. "When?" He asked, no longer looking at his caretaker. "Wednesday. He was hurting, and I didn't want him to suffer anymore than he had. You know how he wasn't eating or moving as much as he used to?" Max silently nodded. "Apparently that was because he was sick. But it was genetic, so we honestly couldn't have done anything about it." He heard him sniff, it wasn't as much tears he thought he would have, was he trying to hold back? "I... I tried calling you so you could at least say goodbye as he was going but-"  
"But the fucking teacher took my phone away. Dick." He slumped down looking out the window. David stayed quiet. "Do you want to... you want to visit him?" Max nodded, giving David the go to drive.

 

Max just stared at the ground, his expression filled with hurt. David stood by him looking down at the same spot. He got all his tears out, but now he had to be there for Max. "It's okay to cry. I know you really loved hi-" Max lunged at him crying into his side David hugged him, rubbing his back to help him through. "Th-this isn't f-fu-fucking fair!" David just responded with "I know"s and telling him to let it out. After awhile, Max stopped weeping was was just sniffling, with more silent tears rolling down his face. "I'm sorry I didn't try to keep him until you got back." David said in a hushed tone, but Max just shook his head. "It's... it's probably better that he didn't-" He took a deep shaky breath to breathe, "-didn't have to fucking deal with hurting." He sniffed and looked at David with glossy eyes. "Thanks David..." He pulled Max back into a hug, trying to ensure that he knew he'd be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to do this chapter already. I really didn't but it's like-I couldn't really think or want to add anymore chapters to this story. That's the sucky thing about writing the whole story first is that, when I'm done, I don't really want to add or continue writing for it anymore. I mean, that isn't always the case but it is for this story. It's just-I thought this was better but looking back it felt lackluster. The only thing I'm still proud of in this story is the ending and like, one or two chapters. I dunno, my main problem is that they're short. I don't like them being short because I feel bad when they are. Don't get me wrong, I get that something isn't automatically bad if it's short. I just don't feel as proud since there isn't as much in there? I dunno, just-sorry about the chapters being so much shorter.
> 
> EDIT: The next few chapters I'll be scattering throughout the story like I said I would in the last notes. If you read the tags and know it, you'll probably figure it out pretty quickly.


	18. Denial

He placed the plate down on the table, happy with how it had turned out. Strawberry syrup was drizzled on top of the two stack of waffles, with freshly cut strawberries sprinkled on and whip cream. "Thanks David." The lax tone said, trying to keep his cool and non caring nature. It caused the older male to giggle. "Y'know, we actually dissected something the other day..." David tried to keep a frown at the starting of the conversation, but his lips curled up a little at the teen's teasing tone. "Not at the table Max!" He told him, and the ebony haired boy smirked. "Seriously! I bet it would've been as red as this if it wasn't already dead!" The ginger tried to hold in a chuckle at his antics. "Max!" He stifled out while waiting for his waffle. "Psh, you just don't understand fun!" He joked, and that's when the waffle iron dinged. David grabbed a plate and plopped the waffle on. He grabbed a handful of blueberries and began sprinkling them on. "Oh I understand fun perfectly! You don't understand that you should-" Before he finished, David slipped and fell harshly onto the floor. He kept his eyes shut rubbing the back of his head that collided with the bottom cabinets. "Shit! You alright David!?" Max asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine Max!" He laughed out, opening his eyes to a darker room. It was still the same kitchen, but it looked rainier outside than before. His plate was on the floor, blueberries scattered. His smile fell a bit seeing the setting he was in. "Max?" He called out. He looked up onto the table to see the plate of waffles he just served Max, but they weren't half eaten anymore. Max wasn't there either. David tried standing up, his legs feeling wobbly. "M-MaX!" He said the last part of the boy's name loudly as he fell back down face planting. He lifted his head up a little, only to set it back down looking to the side. He looked down for a moment to see his legs littered with scars. From his ankles and what he would guess underneath his shorts his thighs. Max is still here. Max never left. he doesn't understand what people are talking about. He just doesn't come out as often anymore. Max was fine. "Max..." He croaked out, tears welling up. He was fine. Max wasn't hurt. What were people talking about? Max was fine.

 

_Max was alive._


	19. Acceptance

David arrived back home a little later than planned. He didn't realize it would take so long to get the adoption papers. He kicked off his shoes and placed them in the spot he normally had people take their shoes off. "Max! I'm home!" He called out. He's had Max for nearly five years now, and he thought it was ready to take the next step into their lives. He would argue that he'd adopt Max right then when he first began fostering him, but he knew it was best to wait for Max to be ready. But it was time to ask the question, and he hoped he would say yes. Tomorrow would be their anniversary of first meeting each other, and David thought that at the end of tomorrow would be the perfect day to ask. They would start the day with their first-well-second breakfast they had with each other, waffles! Sometimes they would do the first with pancakes and bacon, a mix of the two as well. David was thinking about doing all three with tomorrow's breakfast. They would kinda cook together, Max really only stirred the ingredients together. If a movie they both were interested in was out, they'd go to that. That didn't happen, so it was a day at the mall! Max used to dislike the idea but enjoyed buying stuff for himself, and he liked the arcade there. After hanging out, they'd go to Max's favorite restaurant, it wasn't David's but the important thing was that it was Max's. And by the end, they'd go get ice cream and sit at the park or find a good view of the sunset and go down memory lane. It was obvious that was David's idea, but Max seemed to like it in the end.

 

The home was weirdly quiet, he would expect Max to be still up as he wasn't one to sleep early anymore. Once he really hit those teenage years, Max decided that he should choose when he sleeps. David had made a compromise with him that he could stay up as long as he wants until it gets to 1 AM. He doesn't always follow the compromise, but he can't say he didn't try! Max put down the paper on the coffee table and went upstairs. Max would at least respond in some way or another, but he was silent. David chuckled to himself, 'Must be sleeping.' He smiled to himself and put his hand on the knob, opening the door. "Ma-" He stopped. His whole world froze around him like nothing ever before. His stomach was a pit, his heart no longer beating and was in a million pieces. His knees felt wobbly and tears started to form in his wide eyes that were filled with horror. His body ran cold and a million thoughts were going through his mind. Max was sleeping and he wasn't going to wake up. Blood dripped from his arms as his body was hung up by the ceiling fan by a noose. "M-Max...?" David choked out, looking at it with clear horror. He took a step forward and he felt like falling over. "Ma-Max?" It was like it was a sick joke. There was an odd sound and the body fell with a 'thud', causing David to jolt. The rope, or ceiling fan, couldn't hold his body's weight anymore. He looked down and he still wasn't moving. When he was close, he dropped to his knees and shook Max like he was sleeping. "M-Max? Max? I-it's time to wake up s-swe-sweetheart..." He didn't get a response and grabbed the boy's body, turning to lean against his bed as he began cradling Max. His body was so cold, he saw his eyes and they looked dead. David didn't realize that his face was becoming more and more wet, tears kept coming down. "M-Max. Max, please wake up..." He was sobbing and placed his chin on top of Max's head, slightly putting his face into his hair sobbing out for him to wake up, crying out for his name. "Wake up M-Max. *hic* P-please Wa-wake up Max..." He kept pleading as he was rocking him and Max back and forth. This couldn't be real. This couldn't.

 

He would trade for anything to have him back. He was angry for not understanding this. He was depressed because he was de-no. No he wasn't sure why he was depressed. He was angry for everyone saying Max wasn't here. He didn't accept this. No, of course not. None of this happened. This was just a nightmare. Max was still here he was just asleep. He was confused when Gwen asked if he needed to get picked up for a funeral the day before it. What funeral? He can't recall anyone passing. She took him anyway and he was confused as to why he was sobbing. This wasn't someone he knew, was it? The name didn't even look like it was there. How come it was everyone him and Max knew was there? He should get back home to take care of Max. He might need him. He might need him because he might need help with homework. He might need him because he was hungry and wanted dinner only David could cook. He might need him because he was in pain.

 

_"I can't live Max."_


	20. Max's Letter

_Dear David,_

_You're probably not going to bother reading this until after you see me. You're oblivious like that. You're also stupidly soft. I already know you're crying, that's just you. You cry about everything, but you're probably.... crying more than you ever have if you care so much about me. Listen, I'm done. I don't want to deal with any of this. You tried hard to get me to be happy, and it worked... sometimes. It's probably the depression talking shit but I just don't want to deal with it anymore. And I don't want to feel like some freak who takes pills constantly to make me happy. I want to be fucking normal but that ain't happening. You're probably going to blame yourself, and I'm going to fucking stop you with I chose this. And I don't think my choice is selfish. I don't think anyone is to blame but myself. I could blame all my fucking problems on Neil, Nikki, Gwen, even you but I won't. If someone has to be called selfish, it might as well be me I guess, even if I don't think this was. I'm not going to be here anymore, you'll only have those stupid pictures you take and my stuff to remember. Even if you don't want to. I know you'll miss me. But you gotta promise me, fucking mentally pinky swear, you'll be happy. David, you gotta promise me one of us will be alive and happy. Stay fucking alive. I'm... I'm sorry for being a fucking disappointment about this. I wanted to be good. I wanted to be a good son but I can't. You might think the opposite, hell, I bet you do. I'm sorry I didn't make it till you could ever legally make me your son. I don't know when you were going to do it, but knowing you, you'd do that. I'm sorry you couldn't call me yours. I'm sorry for doing this, but I'm tired. I'm tired and I don't want to disappoint people anymore. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry for making you want to be my Dad in the first place. I don't know what I did to make you want to do that, but I swear I wouldn't have done it if it meant you didn't need to deal with me or any of this. I'm sorry for meeting me. Just pretend this never happened. I know you won't but try? Act like you never knew about me, like I didn't exist. David, don't fucking give up because I did._

_I love you Dad_   
_\- Max_


End file.
